The Great Liquid Shark
by jCOOLn
Summary: Kisame selfishly sacrfices himself to protect the bloodline clans from the mizukage, and his armies. After Kisame has died, he places a memorie seal on samehada, and sends it off to find a new master. After traveling for such a long time, samehada has finally fond its new master. A person who was seen as a monster just like its old master, and has even tastier chakra then the last.
1. Chapter 1

Great Liquid Shark

Naruto was sitting beside a small river, at the edge of the forest of death. He was depressed, because all of his teachers were intentionally teaching him the wrong things. Ever since he found this place he would come here to escape his problems, because nobody wanted to be this close to the forest. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, and even if he did he wouldn't be happy.

Naruto was a six year old boy, with blood red hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, and a decent build. He wore a black muscle shirt, with some blue ambu pants. The hokage had gotten them for him, since nobody would sell to him.

"Sigh! Why does everything in my life have to suck? Why can't I have something good?" Asked naruto. He continued to look at the river until he saw a flash of yellow. He saw it again, then again. It continued to get closer to him until he saw what it was. It was a long handle with a skull at the end. The blade, as he guessed it was, was covered in bandages. He wanted to know what it was, and to keep his mind off of depressing thoughts, so he jumped in the water and swam towards it. When he got there he grabbed the handle. Instantly memories that weren't his flushed through his mind. Life times of users who wielded samehada, as he learned its name, ran through his mind. Instantly he felt drained. Slowly he desperately swam towards the shore. It took a while, but he eventually made it. After he mad it to the shore be laid in the sand, and passed out.

In his mind he was reliving all of the past users experiences. The weird thing that he noticed was that none of the other users seemed to be going through what he was now. He saw a man who looked like a blow fish using it, a man who could turn his body into water after him, and finally a man who was more shark then human. He saw the shark man die after saving a bunch of people, and he also saw him writing some seal he had no idea what it did on the sword. After hours of reliving there memories naruto woke up.

"Holly shit! 'Gasp' 'gasp' 'gasp' what was that? We're those memories real?" Asked naruto to no one specific. Then he felt it. A strange smooth feeling in his hand. Looking down he saw the sword that was in his memories. The samehada. It looked smaller then he remembered, but it was probably due to not having any chakra for a while.

"You hungry boy?" Asked naruto. To his amazement the sword started to make a weird sound while moving. It sounded like its scales were tapping against one another. Naruto had learned to unlock his chakra from the academy, so he started to channel some to the blade. Instantly the sword seemed to grow slightly, and he could feel its happiness.

"Hmmmm so I guess those memories were real. With those memories, my chakra reserves, and you samehada, we are going to become very powerful." Spoke naruto, as he went through a few hand signs he saw in his memories. It took him fifteen minutes to get it right, but then 'poof!' Four exact clones popped into existence.

"Haha I got it! Alright boys this is what were going to do. One of you is going to practice the leaf balancing exercise, another will practice the tree walking exercise, another the water walking, and the last will practice water manipulation, while I practice kenjutsu." Spoke naruto. The clones instantly went to work, and he started to go threw the basics of kisame's personal kenjutsu style. It was called the shark frenzy. It relied on power and speed, so naruto was going to have to beef up soon.

He found out through his memories, and personal use, that samehada constantly absorbed a fraction of his chakra. This was not entirely bad, because the more chakra he used the more his body would make. This would cause his reserves to greatly increase, because of him constantly have his chakra removed, and replenished. The down side to this was that he couldn't make as many clones. He figured that it would still pay off in the future, so he continued to use samehada. He even slept with it, so that his chakra would be forced to increase to its max. All of this mixed with the kyuubi expanding his reserves, his chakra exercises, and his Uzumaki blood meant he probably would never suffer from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto continued this routine for a a year. He mastered the water walking exercise, and his water release. He had a clone steal a piece of chakra paper from a shinobi store. He had learned about the paper from his memories, and was surprised to see how powerful his water release was. If the memories were true then he probably had the most powerful water release in the entire world. This made him happy since most of the techniques he had seen in his memories were based on water release.

There was a man by the name of Mangetsu Hōzuki, that used a very powerful technique he called the liquid body technique. Apparently it was a clan technique, but naruto didn't care about that. He was determined to master everything his memories knew, and those technique's were very powerful, so he would master them as well. After a year of trying, he could turn small parts of his body into liquid. He still couldn't turn his entire body into a liquid, and that was annoying him a lot that he couldn't do more.

He really excelled in kenjutsu. It was like he had a natural inborn talent for it. He was able to completely master the basics of kisame's kenjutsu style, and was starting to learn the more advanced forms. He also started to learn Fuguki Suikazan's taijutsu style. It was called the arhat fist, and it was a close range style. It focused on short powerful attacks, that were meant to take down an opponent very quickly. He mastered the basics, and was now learning a more advanced form. It worked very well with kisame's kenjutsu style, and he often practiced them together.

Naruto didn't learn many techniques his first year of training. He learned the shadow clone technique, and one other technique. It was called the senbon needle technique. It allowed him to harden his hair, and shoot them out in one single attack or many countless attacks. It was a good technique to learn, since it didn't rely upon an element.

Naruto also increased his physical strength and speed. He saw how strong kisame was, and how fast mangetsu was. He decided that just learning how to do something wasn't enough if he didn't have the skill, or strength for it. So he had a shadow clone steal a bunch of weights from a shinobi store, and applied them to his body. After that he ran, and ran, and ran. He ran across the lake so much he thought his foot prints were going to get stuck on top of the water. This also increased his chakra control and his chakra capacity, since he had to use both constantly to stand on top of the water. This continued for the entire year. Naruto wouldn't of gotten even half as far as he did, if it wasn't for his of the shadow clones. He made a good two hundred of them every day, to help him learn. They were great for anything that didn't cause them damage. Naruto still had to train physically every day, so that he would one day surpass kisame's strength.

The second year was focused on increasing his current skill, while also mastering a few new things. He added shape manipulation to his training, since it would help when forming jutsu. He also started to have a few clones learn how to break out of genjutsu, and the basics of fuinjutsu. By the end of the year he had mastered the shape manipulation training, was able to break out of chunin genjutsu with the genjutsu release technique/s, and the basics of fuinjutsu. The shape manipulation training really helped him master the liquid body technique. Now he could transform his body into water at will, or merge with water sources to escape enemies. His chakra control continued to grow, as well as his mastery over water release. He learned that he didn't need to carry water with him for the liquid body technique, because he could just pull water out of the air to use It. His taijutsu increased to an intermediate level, and he was a master of kenjutsu. He continued to push his physical training, and chakra exercised, by running as fast as he could on water, while wearing heavy weights.

For the next four years naruto mastered everything in his memories, except the weapons mangetsu had learned, besides samehada, shurikens, kunia, and senbon's. He did want to learn how to use the other six swords of the mist though. He also started to learn some of the earth release training techniques that kisame had some knowledge in. He did master everything else though. His favorite was of coarse samehada, then the runner up was the liquid body techniques. He mastered the shark frenzy style, arhat fist, water release, shape manipulation, chakra control, liquid body techniques, how to break out of jonin level genjutsu, and intermediate fuinjutsu. His physical training was amazing as well. He figured he would be able to match kisame in a few years. He also mastered all of there jutsu, but naruto was unhappy about not having the shark contract to sign like his unknowing/deceased sensei. Samehada's favorite thing naruto learned was how to channel the nine tails chakra. He could control up to three tails perfectly, but started loosing control around four tails. He wasn't to worried about this though, because he usually just channeled it into samehada to feed its appetite. He also did this so no one would know he could control some of its power.

Around the sixth year of training, naruto mastered the earth release, and started leaning new things. He was particularly favoring the hidden mist technique, along with the silent killing technique. Mangetsu was a master of both of these techniques, and even used samehada when he used them. He made two hundred clones every day to master both of them. After he mastered the hidden mist jutsu, he took it even further. He knew if he practiced it enough, then he would be able to use it without hand seals. It took six months with two hundred clones to be able to summon the mist without hand seals. After that he had four hundred clones mastering the silent killing technique for six months. He was happy that samehada understood that he couldn't make noise when using it, and was shocked to find out samehada could flatten himself. It could turn into a completely flat blue sword that had light scale markings on it, and was about an inch think. Samehada didn't love this form, but agreed to let naruto use it whenever he wanted, if naruto would feed it a tail of demonic chakra afterwards.

Naruto realized that while he had ample amounts of jutsu for his water release, he only knew one for his earth release. While the 'Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage' technique was very useful, naruto decided he needed to know more. Since he wasn't a ninja yet he couldn't go to the shinobi library. After a second of thinking, a thought came to mind that made him smile. If he couldn't go to the shinobi library, he would go to a library that wasn't protected and had hundreds of earth techniques. There was one place that came to mind. The Uchiha library was the perfect place to learn a few earth jutsu. So in the middle of the night, naruto snuck into the Uchiha library and made fifty clones. He had twenty of them right down defensive jutsu, twenty offensive, and ten supplementary. He had his clones write down all of the manipulation exercise for the other three elements he didn't already know. He also had the clones right down a few taijutsu, and kenjutsu styles. Once he was done he jumped through the window, and ran towards the forest were he had his clones started to master as many earth jutsu as they could.

Today was the day he was going to be assigned a sensei and he couldn't wait to get out into the world and see how much his training had paid off. He strapped samehada to his back, and made his way towards the academy. Word had spread of his genius, and that created mix feeling amongst the village. The civilians thought the demon child was getting to powerful, but the shinobi saw it as a good sign. They believed he would be able to control the nine tails better if he was strong. Nobody said anything though, and none of the civilians knew his sword was one of the legendary swords of the mist.

'Man I really can't wait to get out and kill some ninja.' Thought naruto, as he walked down the street. "Greeesrsree" spoke samehada. 'Hahaha true. I just don't know how much skill I can show. I know kenjutsu would be alright, as well as taijutsu, but what about ninjutsu? The liquid body technique should stay a secret for now, but I think normal water jutsu will be alright.' Thought naruto. After a while he made it to his class. He had to admit he was disappointed. Six years of 'ninja' training and besides himself and sasuke Uchiha, none of his class mates could use elemental ninjutsu, or really even improved. It was all theory, useless history, and a bunch of classes that were not important. His class mates didn't change at all over the years besides himself and sasuke. Sasuke went from an annoying brat, to an annoying prick. Ever since his clan was massacred he only did three things. Brood, talk trash, and act like he was king of the world. Naruto just ignored him, since he never tried anything against him. They were both rookie of the year, and he could tell that pissed him off. Sighing, naruto entered the class room. Inside iruka was giving his congratulatory, when he saw him.

"Ahhh naruto. I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." Spoke iruka, he was never mean to naruto, and he didn't actively try and make him fail. He was neutral, and naruto was sure to show his gratitude with respect.

"I'm sorry iruka sensei. I was practicing water ninjutsu, and lost track of time." Spoke naruto, as he gave a slight bow. Iruka knew why naruto was somewhat respectful to him. Naruto had told him of his gratitude for being impartial in his judgment. Iruka was happy he had such a good effect on naruto, because he did feel had for the life he had been forced to live. Naruto started to walk towards his seat, when sasuke shot him a dirty look. 'I hoe I'm not on his team.' Thought naruto.

After a while iruka decided it was time to list off the teams. "Ok guy listen up. I'm about to list off teams, but I need silence. No interrupting." Spoke iruka. (Same as canon)

'God why does thy hate me so!' Naruto screamed in his head. He couldn't believe he was on a team with a pink howler monkey, a emo, and a sensei he had never herd of.

After a while a man smoking a cigaret, and a woman with red eyes came through the door.

"I need kiba inuzaka, hinata Hyuga, and shino Aburame please. I am your sensei, kureni uhi." Spoke the red eyes woman, now know as kurenia.

"And I need shikamaro Nara, ino yamanaka, and choji akamichi. I am your sensei asuma saritobi." Spoke the man smoking a cigaret, now known as asuma.

The six genin got up, and followed there sensei's. over the next teeny minutes different sensei's came and got there students, but naruto, sasuke, and sakura's never came. After two hours naruto was done. Standing up he started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going naruto-baka?" Shouted the pink haired howler monkey. He really hated her, but she usually kept her distance. Now though he would be forced to tolerate her every day! He was considering quitting being a shinobi. At least of this village.

"It's obvious to me that our sensei doesn't care enough about us to be on time. If he isn't going to show us the respect we deserve then why should we show it to him? I'm going to go do something productive, like training." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the room. He figured he would start to master wind release, since it was one of the elemental training exercises he stole from the Uchiha library. He decided to go towards a lake, were mastering the wind release would be easier.

Sakura was shocked that naruto would leave before there sensei even showed up. Yea she was mad that he had them waiting two hours past there time, but he was a jonin and they were fresh genin. She was about to say something when she herd sasuke speak.

"I agree. If he doesn't think we're worthy of his time, then we should go train ourselves. At least we will get some training done." Spoke sasuke, as he started to walk towards the Uchiha compound. He wanted to master a new fire jutsu, and sitting in empty class room with just a fangirl was the last thing he wanted to do. He respected naruto's strength even if he didn't like him.

Sakura didn't know what to do, so she let her fangirl self take over. Then she started to stalk sasuke home.

After ten minutes, naruto finally arrived behind the hokage monument. There was a spot there with a small lake surrounded by a beautiful clearing. When he landed in the clearing he made a hundred clones. "Ok boys this is what were going to. I want one hundred of you to grab a leaf and try and cut it down the middle. I want the another hundred of you to try and cut those trees into fire wood." Shouted naruto. The clones instantly started getting to work. Naruto couldn't wait to start using a new element. He knew it would be much harder to use an element he didn't have an affinity for, but he had already mastered earth release. It was also an element he had no previous memories of learning, but he was determined to learn an offensive element. Naruto walked to the center of the clearing and rested into a meditative stance. He had herd of sensor type ninja, and ninja who trained in sensor techniques. He wasn't a sensor, but he wanted to learn how to do it. He got the idea from samehada, because it gave him sensor like abilities. He didn't want to rely on samehada, so he started to learn how to absorb chakra, and how to sense chakra. He could only sense chakra up to fifty feet, and it wasn't very clear but it was a start. His ability to absorb chakra was pathetic as well, but he was sure with master, and combining it with his taijutsu, it would become very useful.

(One hour later)

"Sorry I'm late, a cat... Where are they?" Asked kakashi, as he looked for his would be students. After a second of looking he found a note. He was shocked by what it said.

'Dear kakashi hatake.

I'm not going to wait on you. I don't know about the other two, but I refuse to be treated like a door mat, so I have decided to leave. Fail me if you want to, but its you who are in the wrong not me.'

Kakashi was shocked. He couldn't believe all of his students left. He knew the hokage was going to chew him a new one for this. Sticking the paper in his pocket he made his way towards the hokage tower. After running for a minute he arrived in front of the hokage's door. 'Knock knock' "Come in kakashi" spoke the voice behind the door. Turning the doors knob kakashi walked into the hokage's office.

"Kakashi why are you here? Shouldn't you be spending some time with you team?" Asked the old kage.

"I would but..." He stopped speaking, and handed the hokage the note naruto wrote.

The hokage took the note with a quizzical look on his face, and started reading the it. After a minute he had a look of extreme anger. "Kakashi... I think I told you not to be late." Spoke the elder kage. He was radiating killer intent, and by kakashi's face, he was having a hard time standing it.

"We'll I..." But he stopped when he saw the hokage's look. The hokage started to to speak once more.

"If you say you got lost on the rode of like hatake, then you might as well hand in you ninja headband right now." Spoke the hokage in deadly voice.

Kakashi was scared. The hokage had never called him hatake. And when he threatened to take his headband away, he knew he was serious. Lowering his head he spoke. "I was reading the newest edition to the icha icha series. When I realized I was going to be late I just continued to read. After three hours I put a marker in my book, and went to go great them."

"I am VERY disappointed in you hatake! Is that book so important to you that you would ignore the future of konoha? Those three students have been in the academy for six years! They have waited for this day for a long time, and you didn't even have the common curtsy to be on time! You are here by restricted from reading any smut book for a month, and your pay for this month will be reduced by half! You will go and find your students, apologize, and then give them there test. Is that understood hatake!" Shouted the furious kage.

Kakashi hung his head in shame. He hadn't thought about anyone but himself, and now everyone was suffering for his selfishness. "Yes hokage-sama. Ill go and find them right now." Spoke kakashi, as he shunshined out of the office. Out side kakashi tried to find his students. He could sense the Uchiha kid, and the girl at the Uchiha compound, but couldn't find the village pariah. He shunshined to the Uchiha main house to get his future students.

In the Uchiha compound sasuke was practicing his interceptor fist. It would have been peaceful, if it wasn't for a certain fangirl screaming his name ever five seconds. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man coming out of a shunshin. He had gravity defying hair, a mask over his mouth, and his headband over his right eye. He looked weird to sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura haruno. I am your sensei kakashi hatake. I'm sorry for my tardiness, and have come to collect y'all." Spoke kakashi.

"Ohhhh so you finally decided to show up? Humph whatever. What are we doing next?"asked sasuke, as he continued to train.

"We need to find your other teammate. Do y'all know were he is?" Asked kakashi. Instantly he knew that both of them held a dislike of the red head. They didn't know were he was and didn't care.

"Hmmmph! He said something about training, but other then that I don't know." Spoke sasuke. "Why does it even matter? Sasuke-kun and me don't need the useless Baka naruto!" Shouted the pinket.

"We have to be a team. That means all four of us. Hmmmmm how am I going to find him in such a short amount of time? Ahhhh I got it. Summoning jutsu!" Shouted kakashi, as he went through a few hand signs. Instantly a pack if dogs with leaf headbands appeared.

"Yoh kakashi what's up?" Asked the littlest one.

"Paku I need you to find a student of mine. I can't find him, and I can't sense him either. Do you think you can find him?" Asked kakashi.

"Sure, but we need a scent to follow, so we will have to go back to the school." Spoke paku.

"Alright lead the way." Spoke kakashi. They followed paku for the next hour before coming across a small clearing. In the center was naruto. He had a leaf in his hand. Instantly it cut down the middle.

'He has already mastered the first step in wind manipulation. His school reports say that he is highly skilled in water release, and knows a earth release technique. He must be trying to master another element. He's like another itachi.' Thought an absent minded kakashi. After watching for a second naruto turned around, and looked in there direction.

"Are all of y'all just going to keep staring at me, or are y'all going to tell me why your all here?" Asked naruto. He had a good idea why they were here, but didn't feel like making that known.

"Naruto-Baka! We have been searching for you, for an hour! We need to get our team meeting started!" Shouted Sakura, trying to look useful to sasuke.

"Shut up Harano! So what if you had to look for me for an hour. I had nothing to do with that, it was your own choice to come look for me. It's not like I didn't have to wait two hours for a mentally challenged teacher who never showed up." Spoke a pissed naruto. He hated his team. He had the last brooder, a pink haired fangirl who only wanted to be the emo's meat shield, and a stupid teacher who couldn't get his time right.

Seeing things going south quick, kakashi decided to step in. "Alright alright. I came here to apologize for my tardiness, and to try and get our team meeting started. Since today was a bad day, how about we let bygones be bygones and start over?" Asked kakashi.

"Whatever." Was naruto's only response.

"Alright now that that is settled lets start the introductions. I am kakashi hatake. My likes are a few years to old for you three to understand. My hobbies are as well, and my dislikes are none of your business. My dream... Well I don't actually have one at the moment. Ok your turn pinky." Spoke kakashi.

Sakura wasn't pleased about the nickname, but persevered."My name is Sakura haruno. My likes are(looks at sasuke and giggles), my hobbies are(looks at sasuke and giggles), my dislikes are naruto-baka, and ino-pig. My dream is(looks at sasuke and giggles)." Spoke the blushing pink head.

'I wonder if she will try and rape him?' Wondered naruto.

'Ok well she's an extreme fan girls.' Thought kakashi.

'...' Thought sasuke.

"Ok your turn emo." Spoke kakashi. He was having fun with there nicknames, and he was loving there facial reactions.

"Hmmph! My name is sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes, my hobbies are training, my dislikes are far to many, and I don't have a dream, because dreaming is for people who can't make there dreams a reality. My goal is to kill a certain someone." Spoke sasuke with conviction.

'He has serious issues. I wonder how he passed the mental evaluation to become a ninja.' Thought naruto.

'So he wants to kill itachi huh..." Thought kakashi.

'Sasuke is so cooooollllllllll!' Thought the starry eyed Sakura.

"Ok your turn samurai boy.' Spoke kakashi, referring to naruto's habit of caring samehada with him every where he went.

"Hhhhhmmmmmm well I'm naruto Uzumaki. I like samehada, I enjoy training, I hate the pink haired fangirl, and the last brooder. My dream is personal." Spoke the bored tone of naruto.

'Hmmmmmm he seems like the most normal one on this team' thought kakashi.

'Hmph! He's just jealous he will never be as strong as sasuke-kun!' Shouted inner Sakura.

'At least not everyone will be useless on this team.' Thought the last brooder.

(Kakashi explains the test, and everything else. Skip over to the test.)

"Alright you three the test will begin... Now" shouted kakashi. Sakura and sasuke run into the forest to hide. 'Hmmmmm Sakura is painfully obvious, and sasuke is ok, but could use some work. Now what are you thinking naruto.' Wondered kakashi. He looked to his left and saw naruto hadn't moved. "Uhhhmmmm naruto. This is the part your suppose to hide, and try and catch me off guard."

"Hmmmm I guess it is. Sorry I'm not much of a hider. 'Even though my silent killing, and hidden mist technique allows me to.' Thought naruto. So I'm just going to go head on." Spoke naruto.

"Hmmmm well it is your choice." Spoke the skeptic kakashi.

"Ok here I go! Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Shouted naruto. Instantly a massive amount of water came out of his mouth, and rushed towards kakashi. Kakashi was so shocked that not only could naruto use a technique of this level, but also without the use of a preexisting water source. He didn't have anywhere to run, and was instantly caught in the giant wave. In the wave he was violently tossed about until he ran into a tree. Eventually the water calmed down, and leveled out.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! How 'cough' were you able to use water 'cough' ninjutsu on that scale without the need for a preexisting waster source?" Asked kakashi, as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I have a very powerful natural affinity towards water. I have also mastered all of the water release exercises along with the shape manipulation exercises." Spoke naruto, as he removed samehada from his back.

"That's amazing naruto. Your full of suprised aren't you. First its samehada, now its your water release, what's next?" Laughed a jelly legged kakashi.

"This." Spoke naruto, as the one tail cloak covered his body. He feed a tail to samehada to increase its size.

"You can use the nine tails chakra!" Shouted a worried kakashi. He didn't know that naruto knew about the nine tails, let alone his training using its chakra.

"I was able to coax out a tail by my self. It comes in handy when using samehada." Spoke naruto, as he blasted off towards kakashi. He pulled back and cut him in half. Instantly he turned into water. 'Water clone!' Thought naruto, until he herd kakashi speak.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu!" Looking behind him, he saw a giant fireball coming his way. He just lazily raises samehada up, before bringing it down, cutting the fireball in half. He was able to absorbs the chakra in the jutsu before any of it was able to escape.

"So it's true. The samehada can eat chakra. Even chakra that has been formed into jutsu." Spoke kakashi.

"Yes it can. Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks!" Shouted naruto, as five water sharks formed under the water and tried to eat kakashi. As they were doing that, Sakura and sasuke were at a loss. Sakura couldn't believe how strong naruto was, and that he was able to fend off there sensei with such ease. Sasuke's thoughts were a bit darker then hers. He wanted naruto's power for himself. Those techniques along with that sword would give him a great advantage over his brother.

"Hmmmm your stronger then I thought you would be. I figured you were lazy and pathetic, but I can see your actually pretty strong. More then likely you will be a terrible teacher, but that doesn't matter right now." Spoke naruto, as he charged kakashi.

'How do I fight him? With that sword my ninjutsu is useless. In this water he has the home field advantage, and with his reserves he could go all day. Add all of that and factor in the fact he can use the one tailed cloak and I'm screwed!' Thought a worried kakashi. He did the only thing he could do in this situation. Bringing his hand up, he brought up his head banned, revealing a sharingan eye.

"What the fuck? You have an implanted sharingan?" Spoke naruto. On the inside he was pissed. 'This is going to make things much harder. This is probably why he's so lazy. After he got that implant he must of gotten use to using it in a tight spot, so now he just lounges around.'

"Yes I do. (He tells him the story about obito, and rin)" spoke kakashi.

"Hmmm I bet you don't have that headband over that eye for no reason. I know that foreign organs can cause stress on the body, and since that sharingan isn't natural I bet it takes up a lot of chakra to use. I'm sure it does more then that, but it means your not suited for long fights like I am." Spoke the grinning naruto. He knew if he used the hidden mist jutsu, his silent killing style, and turned off his cloak then that eye would only be waiting chakra. But he resided to get a little more experience.

"Your very perceptive naruto." Spoke the calm voice of kakashi. But on the inside he was having a heated debate. 'He's right. I have to end this now, or I will run out of chakra soon. I never thought I would be pushed this far by a genin.'

"Hmmmph! Well I don't like my ninjutsu being copied, so I'm going to stick with kenjutsu." Spoke naruto as he dashed towards kakashi.

Kakashi quickly went through a few hand signs."Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Shouted kakashi, as a giant dragon with yellow eyes came out of the water. After it formed, it charged towards naruto. Naruto raised up his sword, and cut the water dragon in two. After he did that he continued his charge towards kakashi. Kakashi seeing this, pulls out a kunia to try and defend himself. Naruto channeled more chakra into his muscles, so when samehada met the kunia it blasted kakashi out of his way.

"Even with that eye you are no match for me. You ninjutsu won't work, I'm far better in kenjutsu, my reserves dwarf yours, genjutsu doesn't work on me, my taijutsu is better, and I have many more advantages. Admit it, I'm stronger then you." Spoke naruto, as he took up an arrogant pose.

"You shouldn't let your confidence get the best of you naruto." Said kakashi, as he dissolved into water.

"Water clone." Spoke naruto, as he felt the cold edge of a kunai against his throat.

"I believe I win." Spoke kakashi. He was shocked at how powerful naruto was. He had to use his sharingan, an A ranked jutsu, and a couple other techniques.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that kakashi." Spoke naruto, as he dissolved into water.

"He knows the water clone jutsu as well!" Shouted kakashi, as he felt the scaly touch of samehada on his shoulder.

"Check mate." Spoke the grinning naruto.

"How? When?" Asked kakashi.

"Ha you have been fighting a clone all along. After my first attack, when you were being beaten around like a rag doll. I made the water clone, and hid underwater. Iv been watching you this whole time. Haven't you wondered why I could always find you." Spoke naruto. He wasn't going to tell kakashi the truth about his sensor abilities.

"We'll I must say naruto I am very impressed. I will have to tell the hokage you need to be placed in a higher position. Maybe a special jonin if he's feeling generous." Spoke kakashi. He could feel naruto remove the samehada from his shoulder.

"Hmmmmm! Whatever. It doesn't matter to me. I'm just going to continue to train as hard as I can every day anyways. So I'm guessing we failed the test then. Well I'm gone. I don't wont sasuke demanding I teach him my jutsu, or giving him samehada." Spoke naruto.

"That sounds reasonable. Ill inform the hokage about your rank, and about finding a new teammate to take the test." Spoke kakashi

"Whatever. I got to go, and see if there's anything new I want to learn." Spoke naruto, as he ran towards the village.

'Amazing! I can't believe he put me on the ropes like that. His water affinity, the samehada, and all of the training he mentioned he has been doing for the last six years has really paid off. I guess konoha has there own shark now.' Thought kakashi. He wasn't looking forward to talking to the other two students.

(2 hours later: hokage's office.)

"Teams one through six...failed!" Spoke the sensei's.

"Team seven needs a redo." Spoke kakashi. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"And why do you believe your team needs a redo?" Asked the hokage.

"We'll naruto is a LOT stronger then any genin should be. So I need a new student, because naruto should be placed in a higher position." Spoke kakashi. Everyone was starting at him like he was crazy. Finally the hokage recovered, and asked him to explain. Kakashi went on and told them a very detailed account on there fight. He told them about his affinity for water, mastery of the samehada, use of the one tailed cloak, and his giant reserves. Needless to say everyone in the office was bug eyed.

"Kakashi are you serious?" Asked the shocked kage.

"Yes. I even used my sharingan against him, and even then it wasn't enough. If he had my experience I believe he would be even more powerful then you sir." Spoke a very serious kakashi.

The elder kage rubbed his temples before speaking. "Ok. It is clear to me that naruto is to advanced to be a genin, but I can't just make him a jonin or ambu. He isn't mentally ready for that kind of work. You will be given a new student to take your test tommorow, and naruto will be given a special title that allows him to self study. He will be a back up one man team." Spoke the old kage. Everyone was shocked by this, but if what kakashi said was true then it was for the best.

(The rest of the meeting was the same.)

Naruto was back in the clearing working on his wind release. He wanted to master it as quickly as possible, so he could use it with his throwing weapons. He had herd about a technique that was called chakra flow. By flowing his wind chakra through his weapons, he could increase there cutting capabilities by a large portion. He was working on cutting a waterfall, when a ambu member with a cat mask on appeared.

"Hmmmmm. And what does konoha's greatest protectors need with me? I know your not hear to protect a demon child, because your 'honorable' organization has failed many times in that department." Spoke naruto with much venom. He hated the ambu, almost as much as the civilians that lived in konoha. Even though they were assigned to protect him they never did. They would watch as he was attacked, and only took him to the hospital if they didn't think he would make it.

The ambu was shocked by the venom in such a young boys voice, but if what she had herd about the ambu's 'protection' of the boy was true, then she couldn't blame him."hehemm. I have been sent here by the hokage to inform you that you are to receive a special title. You are from this day forth, an elite genin. You will have access to the chunin library, and will also be allowed to self study. You will be used as a one man support team for when teams are in over there heads." Spoke the cat ambu. She was expecting him to be happy about his promotion, but was shocked at the look of hate in his eyes that he held for her. She knew it wasn't her that he hated, but the fact that she was an ambu. Still it made her very uncomfortable, to just be stared at like that. Finally he spoke to her.

"Hmmmmph! Great I get to be a meat shield while some weaklings make there escape. Wow now I'm just on pins and needles." Spoke naruto. He hated the ambu, and just because an ambu was the one that gave him the message made him hate it.

"Tell that old kage to NEVER send another ambu my way, for any reason." Spoke naruto, as he got back to his training. The cat ambu nodded, before shunshining away.

'Hmmmph! I can't stand this place. I need to become more powerful, so I can leave!' Thought naruto, as he redoubled his efforts.

Over the next month naruto mastered his wind release. He then had his clones check out all of the chunin level water, earth, and wind jutsu. After they copied them down, they returned the originals. The second month was mastering all of the jutsu he copied. He also was able to sneak out a couple of jonin jutsu from the library without anyone finding out. The earth style jonin jutsu was the 'earth release: earth spear' jutsu. The water release was the 'water style:water dragon' jutsu. For his wind release, he stole the chakra flow technique. He quickly mastered them. Now he was just training to further his skills. Suddenly a jonin appeared behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The hokage has a mission for you." Spoke the jonin, before he shunshined away.

"Hmmmm? Wonder which team got in trouble this time." Asked naruto, before using a water shunshin to go towards the hokage's tower.

"Old man what's the mission?" Asked naruto, as he came out of his shunshin.

"Ahhhh naruto! I'm so glad your hear. Team kakashi has run into some trouble and I need you to help them." Spoke the elder kage.

"Ohh? And what does the scarecrow need my help with?" Asked naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Apparently he and his team ran into zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. He is a rogue member of the seven swordsman of the mist and the user of the Kubikiribōchō. I need you to go and back up his team. You will be in command until kakashi recovers." Spoke the hokage.

"You know the last brooder, and his pink haired meat shield won't follow my commands." Spoke naruto. He was happy for once, because he was going to get to fight a member of the seven swords men of the mist. Now he could see if his training had paid off.

"I have already thought of that. In this scroll is a message to the both of them, detailing what will happen if they don't follow orders." Spoke the hokage. Naruto reached down and took it from him, as well as his mission scroll. After that he left to catch up with kakashi and his team.

After a couple of hours of constant running naruto finally came to the run down country of wave. Using his chakra sensing technique he quickly pinpointed kakashi's chakra sours. He quickly shunshined to the front of the house he was staying in.

'Knock' 'knock' 'knock'

"Hello! Uhhmmmmm hellow, who might you be young man?" Asked a beautiful woman with dark blue hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I am the ninja konoha sent to back up team kakashi." Spoke naruto. He saw the shocked, and skeptical look in her eyes.'she must of been expecting an older, or more then one ninja.'

"Ohhhh well please come in. The sensei is up stairs resting, and the other two are in the kitchen. By the way my name is tsunami." Spoke the woman. He followed her through the house, until he came across sasuke, Sakura, and a kid he had never seen before. He was pail, black hair, with black eyes.

"What are you doing here naruto-baka!" Shouted Sakura, right before naruto back handed her into a wall. After that everyone was looking at him wide eyed.

"Now that that giant mouth if yours is shut haruno, you will listen to what I have to say in COMPLETE silence. The hokage has sent me to back up this team. That means that I will be in command while kakashi is out of commission. The hokage has written down it this scroll what will happen to you three if you refuse to follow my command." Spoke naruto, as he handed sasuke the scroll. He watched the angry look in sasuke's eyes intensify as he read. Finally he threw it at Sakura, who read it also. Finally she handed it to the pail kid. After he got done he handed it back to naruto with a fake smile on his face.

"Now that that is settled mind I forming me what has happened." Spoke naruo.

For the next hour the pail kid gave him a very detailed explanation of there time together. He was sure to tell naruto about there two fights in great detail.

"Hmmmmm. Zabuza is like kakashi's kryptonite. His hidden mist technique makes the sharingan useless against him, and there is plenty of water around here for him to use. After the damage he suffered, he should be back to perfect health In a week. The same applies to kakashi. We will take watch guarding the bridge builder. Another person will guard the house. If one of the other members of the family leave they should also have a guard, although I suggest that y'all do not leave the house until we have killed zabuza and gato." Spoke naruto. After that he set out giving his temporary team there guard schedule. They continued this for four days, until kakashi awoke and retook command. After that they went lax and kakashi started to teach them the tree walking exercise while naruto guarded the bridge builder. After a week they finally confronted zabuza.

"Ha! Looks like we meet again kakashi. Ill kill you this time, and then your kids!" Shouted zabuza. Behind him were four mist ninja. From there chakra signatures, naruto figured they were low class chunin.

"Sorry zabuza, but I was sent to kill you from konoha. You'll have to kill me if you want to kill kakashi. Now, lets see which of us is a better swordsman." Spoke naruto, as he grabbed samehada. When zabuza saw samehada, he knew he was in for a tough fight. Quickly he signaled for his team to attack while he activated the hidden mist jutsu.

"Ha! You won't be able to beat me in this mist, even with samehada!" Laughed zabuza.

'Doesn't he know your not suppose to talk when using the silent killing style? I could easily get rid of this mist with samehada, but that would be to easy. Lets see who's better with the silent killing technique. Come samehada! Lets use your new form!' Thought naruto, as samehada flattened out.

Instantly he herd the Kubikiribōchō coming. Bringing up samehada, he blocked a strike to the neck, and pushed zabuza off him. He then proceeded to have a sword fight. Zabuza was slow, and had to use both hands just to swing his sword. Naruto on the other hand was fast, and could wield the samehada with one hand.

"Ha you call yourself a swordsman of the mist! You can barely swing that thing, and you tire out so easily! I'm surprised you have lasted this long out here."Spoke naruto. He was very disappointed in zabuza's skill. In his memories, the wielders of samehada were all S ranked ninja. He figured zabuza was mid to low A at best.

"What did you say! I'm the best swordsman in mist! I nearly killed the mizukage didn't I?" Shouted zabuza, as he tried to get behind naruto.

"You tried to kill him when he wasn't suspecting it, and still failed. Kisame was able to hold off the mizukage's entire army, and kill him when he tried to kill the bloodline clans. He may of died doing it, but he was without a doubt the strongest swordsman to ever come out of mist!" Shouted naruto.

"Kisame was weak compared to me!" Shouted a delusional zabuza. He went to cut naruto in half from behind, but was shocked when 'naruto' turned into water. 'Water clone' was all he could think, before his head was removed by naruto and samehada.

"Hmmmph! Weak! You were a disgrace to the name of the other members of the seven swordsman of the mist. I will take you sword, and bring it back to glory." Spoke naruto, as he strapped it under samehada. Samehada wasn't happy naruto was holding another weapon. He was without a doubt its favorite wielder ever, and it didn't want to share. It's jealous quickly subsided, when the steady flow of demonic chakra was absorbed into it as payment for using his flat form.

Slowly the mist started to subside, and Sakura and sasuke were passed out on the ground. Kakashi looked tired, as well as Sai, as he had come to learn his name was. That's when they heard clapping. Turning back naruto saw a short fat man surrounded by about a hundred thugs.

"We'll done. Now I won't have to kills those idiots when they were done. That means my boys will have to kill you. Get them boys." Shouted the fat man.

"Hmmmmm. Lets see one hundred thugs, vs one ninja. I think its obvious who will win." Spoke naruto, as mist started to thicken around them.

Naruto grabbed the Kubikiribōchō and used the silent killing technique. The bandits never saw it coming, and were long dead before they could scream. Finally the mist cleared revealing a clean naruto, and one hundred dead bandits.

"How!" Shouted the scared business man.

"I'm just that good." Spoke naruto, as he picked gato up by the neck.

"Please ill give you anything you want! Money, women, land just name it and its yours! Just please release me!" Shouted the trembling gato.

"Hmmm if I can have anything, then I want... All of the water in your body." Spoke naruto, as he started to forcibly suck all if the water out of gato's body through his hand. Gato had a look of absolute pain on his face. After a few seconds he was nothing but a husk. Naruto dropped him, and started to walk towards kakashi's team.

"Hmmmmm this wasn't near as challenging as I thought it would be." Spoke naruto. Sasuke and Sakura had woken up, and Sai and kakashi had caught there breaths.

'Danzo-sama will want to know about the boys immense skill.' Thought Sai.

'You truly are very powerful naruto.' Thought kakashi.

'Finally I have awakened my sharingan. When I master it, I will defeat naruto and take that sword. Then I will kill itachi!' Thought a very happy sasuke.

'...' Rated 21 or over for sakura's thoughts about sasuke.

After everything was said and done team kakashi, plus naruto were on there way towards the village hidden in the leaves. Sasuke was miffed that the villagers of Wave had named there bridge 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge.'Sakura was just fantasizing about sasuke like usual. After a few hours of running they arrived inside the hokage's office.

"So naruto, tell me about the mission." Spoke the elderly kage. And so naruto told him everything that had happened. He was very vocal in his disappointment in his fight with zabuza. He wanted his fight with a member if the seven swordsman to be epic, not sad. After finishing his report, kakashi told him how the mission had gone before naruto had arrived.

"We'll I must say naruto you handled yourself expertly. If you chose to partake in the chunin exam, I'm sure you will pass. If you do well enough, I might even make you a special jonin. Congratulations on your first A ranked mission, and unlocking the sharingan sasuke. I hope your pay will be worth it, and naruto before you go I have another mission for you." Spoke the elderly kage. After team kakashi was gone the hokage spoke.

"I know you wish to fight a more challenging member of the seven swordsmen. I have recently obtained info on another rogue member of there group. His name is Raiga Kurosuki, and he his the wielded of the Kiba blades. He has enslaved a town called Katabami Kinzan, and is forcing the people to work in the gold mines. If anyone breakers his 'laws' then they are buried alive. I need you to go to this town, kill Raiga, and save its people." Spoke the elderly kage. To his shock he saw naruto actually smile a real smile.

"I'll leave now!" Spoke naruto, before he ran out of the village at top speeds.

"Do you think that was a good idea sir?" Asked one of the ambu that were hidden in the shadows.

"He has the nidaime's water release, the samehada blade, access to one tail of the nine tails chakra, and has been training himself past the breaking point for over six years. I dare say he is one of the strongest ninja in the village right now." Spoke the smiling kage.

Naruto was so happy he could die. He was going to get to fight another member of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist in one week. He quickly packed all of his supplies, and hauled ass towards the town Raiga had captured. When he was running down the road towards the north gate, he ran into the one team he didn't want to see. Team kakashi was walking down the street as well, when they saw the happy look on naruto's face.

"Dobe! What's got you in such a good mood? You finally realized I'm better then you?" Asked sasuke, as he flashed his sharigan. Naruto almost laughed at the crappy display of power.

"No I was just given another A ranked mission, but this time its a solo mission." Spoke a grinning naruto. He could see the pissed off look on sasuke's face, and he was loving it.

"Why did you get an A ranked mission, when I didn't!" Shouted sasuke.

"We'll its obvious he is much stronger, and higher ranked then you. Therefore the hokage gave him a higher ranked mission then you." Spoke Sai, with his constant fake smile.

"What did you say about sasuke-kun!" Shouted the pink haired banshee.

"I'm just stating the obvious ugly." Spoke Sai. He dodged sakura's crappy punch.

"Can you say anything about your mission?" Asked a curious kakashi. He was shocked the hokage was giving him A ranked missions, but his overwhelming power and skill would more then likely pull him through most situations while he gained experience.

"The hokage is sending me to a village called Katabami Kinzan. Apparently Raiga Kurosuki has taken it over. He gave it to me, so I could get the chance to fight another member of the seven swordsman. I can't wait to fight him, because fighting zabuza momochi wasn't satisfying enough. Now I have the chance to fight a skilled member of the great seven." Spoke naruto. Kakashi was very impressed by naruto's enthusiasm, sasuke was not.

"Wait! Are you saying your going to fight another member of the seven swordsman, and get another one of there swords!" Shouted and angry sasuke. He figured if he got one of the swords, then he would instantly become stronger.

"He has the Kiba blades, so I guess I will. I figure ill sell it and the one I got from zabuza back to mist for a boat load of cash." Spoke naruto.

"I demand you give me one of your swords!" Shouted sasuke.

"Uhhhmmmmm hell no." Said naruto, as he ran towards the north gate. Sasuke was pissed, but decided to go to the Uchiha clan and learn a new jutsu.

Naruto showed the guards his mission scroll and headed towards the village Raiga was residing in. After a few days he came across a village that was covered by thunder clouds. It was constantly raining, and lightning.

'Hmmmm must be the kiba blades causing this constant thunder storm.' Thought naruto, as he walked towards the village. As he walked, he was surrounded by a bunch of thugs with black hoods, gloves, and boots. On there gloves were a pair of three long blade like claws on them. Naruto figured they were weak thugs, that had the most minute ninjutsu knowledge.

"Who are you stranger?" Asked one of the members.

"I'm naruto Uzumaki. I'm here for an important mission from konoha." Spoke naruto. He could tell that these idiots couldn't tell he was far beyond there current skill, and would easily be killed by him if he wanted to.

"We'll then your going to have to leave, because we don't want you here." Spoke another member.

"Who said I cared? I told you I'm here on an important mission from konoha. I didn't say I was going to ask you If I could do it." Spoke the sarcastic voice of naruto.

"Humph don't let the fact your from one of the great five, hinder your judgment. If you try and enter our village we will kill you." Spoke the only female.

"Hmmmph don't make promises you can't keep." Spoke naruto, as he pulled samehada off of his back.

"Alright Kurosuki Family, black tornado technique!" Shouted the female. Instantly they all jumped on each others shoulders. Naruto thought they were mental, but when they started spinning, he could see it was actually a fairly decent technique. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of them trying to run away. He ignored him for the weird black tornado technique coming his way. When it got close enough, he pulled samehada up, and swung it into the black tornado. As soon as the sword made contact with the twister it ripped right through, and cut the fat one in half. As they fell he continued to shave them in half. Once that was done he continued his walk towards the village.

When he entered the village he could see how bad things were. People were being forced to live in subhuman living spaces. They were dressed in rags, they looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks, and they had a look of hopelessness in there eyes.

He continued to walk around until he herd his stomach grumble. 'Hmmmm can't fight a member of the great seven on an empty stomach' thought naruto. After searching for a minute, until he found a decent looking place called the 'curry of life'. He entered it, and saw an old woman behind the counter.

"Hey granny. I would like a bowl of curry please." Spoke naruto in a kind tone. She wasn't from konoha, so she wouldn't be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Hello young man. Ill have you curry out in just a second." Spoke the old lady. After a few minutes she brought out a bowl of curry. When naruto started to eat it, his taste buds fell in love. "Wow granny you sure can cook. I have to say that this is the best thing I have ever eaten!"

"Haha well thank you. My grandson is also very skilled with making curry, but he wants to join that gang instead. He wants to be a man and not a coward, but no man gangs up on someone." Spoke the old lady in a sad tone. Naruto didn't now what to do. He really hoped he hadn't killed her grandson.

"Uhhhmmmm what does your grandson look like?" Asked naruto in a nervous tone.

"Hmmmm he has long brown hair held up in a high pony tail, with bandages on his neck, grey brown eyes, and an angular face. Why?" Asked the curious old lady.

Naruto thought back to the five men he just killed. None of them matched her description, so he was happy. Then he remembered the sixth member that ran away before the fight even started. He sighed in relief. "Sorry about the weird question, but for a second I thought I had killed your grandson. I was met by six members of the local gang as I entered the village, but I killed five of them. The other ran away before the fight even began. I'm glad you grandson had some common sense to run from a fight he couldn't win." Spoke naruto as he continued to eat.

"Oh thank god he isn't dead. I'm glad you didn't chase him down and kill him just for being with them. May I ask why your hear though?" Was the old ladies response.

"I'm here to kill riaga, but I got hungry so I came here first." Spoke naruto. The old lady looked shocked.

"You can't do that! He's a member of the seven swordsman of the mist, and no offense but your just a child." Spoke the old lady.

"I have two swords of the mist, and Iv already killed one of there members. I will be fine, besides I have a lot more power then he ever will." Spoke naruto.

"We'll if your going to fight him, you better be made known of ranmaru." Spoke the old lady.

"Ranmaru?" Questioned naruto.

"Yes he's a little boy Raiga takes with him every where. His eyes can glow red, and he can do a lot of things with them. Raiga keeps ranmaru on his back at all times, and uses him when he fights." Spoke the old lady.

'Hmmmm so he has some kind of new dojutsu. That's interesting to know.' Thought naruto."Well thanks for the info granny, but I have to go. Raiga won't wait forever." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the eatery.

As he walked down the road, he saw Raiga standing in the middle looking at him with ranmaru on his back. Raiga had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark fleshy lips. Ranmaru had short, purple hair which is parted in the middle. He also has red-coloured eyes. He was wearing a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-coloured pants and sandals. He also had a slightly feminine appearance.

"Hmmm so your Raiga, and you must be ranmaru that Iv herd so much about." Spoke naruto as he smiled.

"Ohhh so your the one that killed my guards. No wonder a kid like you could kill them, you have samehada on your back. I'm afraid that samehada won't do you much good against me though." Spoke Raiga. Naruto was curious what he meant by that, but was sure he would find out soon.

"So do you wanna do this here, or take it somewhere more remote?" Asked naruto, as he held samehada. He had herd, in his memories, how the kiba blades were samehada's weakness, but he wasn't sure why. Now he was about to find out first hand.

"Hmmm there's a good spot to bury you, and it won't damage my slaves homes." Spoke Raiga, as he ran off towards the destination. Naruto followed closely, and waited with much anticipation for there fight. After about twenty minutes off running, they arrived at a cliff face.

"Haha ok here we are. Are you ready to die?" Asked Raiga.

"Born ready!" Shouted the overenthusiastic naruto.

"Then get ready. Lightning ball!" Shouted Raiga, as he put the two kiba blades together. Once the lightning formed, he aimed the blades at naruto. Then a powerful bolt of lightning shot out towards him.

'Whats so great about that attack? Samehada can easily absorb techniques on that level easily.' Thought naruto, as he used samehada as a shield. He was shocked when samehada didn't absorb the jutsu. When the jutsu hit it blasted naruto back ten feet.

'Why wasn't samehada able to absorb that jutsu? He should be able to eat the chakra in that technique eas..." Naruto stopped his thoughts instantly. He realized why samehada couldn't eat the chakra in those jutsu. It was because there was no chakra in them. The kiba blades were able to make, channel, or redirect actual lightning. That meant all of his jutsu would be able to hurt him and samehada. This normally would have caused normal ninja to panic, but naruto didn't. It was a challenge he was more then willing to rise to. Picking himself up, he raised samehada up, and charged Raiga.

"HHahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha! You aren't so confident now are you! Take this Fangs of Lightning!" Shouted Raiga. Instantly two powerful beams of lightning came out of the blades, and every time Raiga would swing his sword a beam of lightning shot at naruto. Raiga was suprised naruto was able to dodge his attack, so he kept on swinging.

Naruto could see ranmaru whispering into Raigas ears with his eyes glowing red. 'He must have some kind of predicting power just like the sharingan.' Thought naruto. He kept dodging, get timing closer and closer to Raiga. Eventually he was right in him.

"Got you now!" Shouted naruto, as he swung samehada in a vertical swing, in an attempt to cut Raiga in half. He was shocked by what happened next.

Raiga seeing this shouted out,"lightning strike armor!" Instantly lightning covered Raigas body, and swords."you see now! This is why the kiba blades are samehada's weakness. It can't touch me so long as I have this armor!" Shouted the to enthusiastic Raiga.

'He's right about that. Samehada can't kill him so long as that shield is up. I guess I'm just going to have to go old school.' Thought naruto with a grin. He put samehada on his back, and started to go through a few hand signs. "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!" Shouted naruto, as giant shark materialized in mid air. As soon as it was done forming it rushed at Raiga with shocking speeds.

"Humph! You think your little shark will be enough to defeat me? Ha! Lightning ball jutsu!" Shouted Raiga, as a lightning ball blasted the shark into droplets.

"I guess your right. One shark alone wasn't enough to defeat you, but how about a thousand? Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" Shouted naruto. Instantly a giant wave made of a thousand sharks formed underneath him, raising him high into the air. As they formed they charged Raiga. He tried to destroy them, but to no avail. When the jutsu was done Raiga was dead, and ranmaru was coughing.

"Cough""cough""cough" "well it looks like you win. Raiga is dead, and the village is saved." Spoke ranmaru in a sad voice.

"I don't understand you. You seem to be such a nice kid, why are you mixed up with Raiga?" Asked naruto. Ranmaru proceeded to tell naruto all about how he was hated and feared for being different, and how Raiga was the only one who ever showed him any kindness. After hearing about how Raiga saved ranmaru from a fate similar to his own, naruto did something that shocked ranmaru. Using an earth jutsu, he buried Raiga and made him a head stone that read: Here lies Raiga. One of the legendary swordsman of the mist and a master of the kiba blades. Though he wasn't a saint, he was a kind man who could see past superficial flaws, and was willing to give anyone a chance. You will be missed. After that naruto told ranmaru about his own cursed life, and how one of the seven swordsman changed his life for the better. Ranmaru was so sad and happy, that he did something that shocked naruto. He grabbed his hand, and transferred all of his life energy, and essence into naruto. Instantly naruto could feel himself getting stronger, and his eyes getting better. He looked over to ask ranmaru what he did, but saw that he was dead. Even In death he was smiling. Naruto did something he hadn't done in eight years. He cried. He cried for the loss of someone like himself, and he cried because he never found anyone to love him like Raiga had ranmaru. He quickly made a grave for ranmaru, along with a head stone detailing what kind of great person he was. After that was done he picked up the kiba blades, and headed towards the town.

Naruto walked slowly back to the town, and informed them that Raiga was dead. The villagers celebrated for three days strait. After that naruto walked home to the village that hated him. It took a couple of days, but naruto finally made it back to the hidden leaf village. After he entered the hokage's office he told the old man everything that happened, except his and ranmaru's personal confessions, how ranmaru transferred his dojutsu to him, and that he had a dojutsu.

"We'll naruto that was quit the the fight wouldn't you agree. I hope the seven swordsman have lived up to your expectations." Spoke the hokage.

"Yes they have. I was worried when I defeated zabuza, but Raiga was able to truly push me past my average fighting usage. He was a great and terrible man in many different ways." Spoke a cryptic naruto.

"We'll you have a new set of swords, and a large pay check, along with both zabuza's and Raigas bounties." Spoke the hokage, as he handed naruto a storage scroll, that held all of his money.

"Thank you hokage-sama. I'm going to go training to fix the weaknesses I noticed when fighting Raiga. I think I will do this until the chunin exams." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the hokage's office.

"I can't believe he was able to defeat a member of the seven swordsman of the mist by himself." Spoke a shocked ambu member.

"What did I tell you boys? That boy is going to go far, I just know it." Spoke the old kage.

After that naruto set out to master his new dojutsu. He learned about its perfect genjutsu that could even fool the all-seeing byakugan. This was very useful to naruto because it allowed naruto to see through genjutsu, and actually use genjutsu. Naruto's chakra control was very good, but even then he couldn't use much genjutsu. Now with this dojutsu he could use it all day long. He learned about its other capabilities as well.

It had/could:

1.)Penetrative vision.

2.)Hinder other dojutsu.

3.)Healing through life force manipulation.

4.)See and hear things from long distances

5.)Irresistible genjutsu

6.)Locate and track others by sensing chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, notice the change in an individuals chakra, as well as determine how many people are present.

7.)Heightened perception.

8.)Analytical prowess like the sharingan.

9.)See chakra.

10.)See life-force.

11.)Prediction capabilities.

12.)Read thoughts.

13.)Transfer life force.

14.)Turn on and off the ability to copy nin, tai, gen, and ken jutsu.

And he was sure there was more. It was a very powerful dojutsu. He couldn't wait to rub it in sasuke's face in the chunin exam. He would wait until sasuke starts preaching about how great his dojutsu was, and then use his own to mess up sasuke's. now he wouldn't have to worry about someone copying his techniques.

He also had three storage seals tattooed onto his left for arm. In the top seal was the kiba blades. In the center seal was the Kubikiribōchō. The bottom seal was empty since he would never try and seal his partner, samehada, into it.

Finally, after three months of constant training the chunin exams were here. Naruto was looking forward to this. He couldn't wait to show konoha how strong he was when he was beating sasuke, there golden boy, into the ground.

Naruto was walking towards the room he was told he was suppose to start the exam in, when he came across something interesting. Sasuke was boasting about his superiority to a boy earring a weird green get up. After some talking they went to a small arena were sasuke got the crap kicked out of him. Then an adult replica of the boy named lee came in. He started talking about flames of youth, and how proud he was of the boy for his abilities. After that he walk into the exam room.

In the first exam there was a man with a due rag on. He was a giant man with a trench coat, and giant muscles. He started the test off with phycological warfare. He said we must not cheat, but the point of the test was to cheat. After a while a couple of teams were removed for being caught. After that he gave a tenth question, and that removed a couple of teams. When his test was done a woman came through the window with a sign that read,'the sexy and singly Anko Miriashi'. I figured her antics were why she was still single. After that she led up to the forest of death for our next exam.

"Alright kiddies this here is the forest of death! Inside this forest are many plants and animals that can and will eat you. Your objective is to take either the heaven or earth scroll from a different team. If you have an earth scroll you will need to steal an heaven scroll and vice versa. Now these are wavers stating you weren't forced to forced this, and that if you die it isn't my fault. Now go in there and spill lots of red blood." Shouted the purple haired proctor.

Naruto could tell many of the teams were looking at him. He figured he wasn't going to have much of a problem finding teams. They were going to come to him, thinking he was an easy mark.

'Idiots. There's a reason I was given permission to take this test alone. It's not like they could hide from me anyways. I have samehada which gives me multiple ways of tracking chakra, I have my sensor training, and now I have my new dojutsu. This part won't be very hard if nothing crazy happens.' Thought naruto, as he slipped his heaven scroll into his pocket. He made sure everyone saw what scroll he had, so nobody with a heaven scroll would come after him.

"Alright get set...Go!" Shouted the proctor. Instantly all of the teams ran into the forest. They weren't allowed to attack each each other for an hour so they were given a chance to spread out and set up there traps. Naruto decided to let his targets come to him. It didn't take long. After ten minutes after the hour marker a team from waterfall had surrounded him.

"Look boys we found him first." Shouted the one with short black hair.

"Ha yea it must be our lucky day." Spoke the girl with brown hair.

"Hahaha yea I wonder why he's taking the test alone though." Said the only one naruto thought actually had a brain.

"Ha he's probably like that freak back in taki!" Shouted the over guy.

'Freak?' Wondered naruto."what do you mean 'freak'?" Asked naruto.

"Ohhhh there's this green haired girl in taki that's a monster. She has a monster sealed inside her, so she's going to have to take the exams by herself next exams. Heh I hope someone kills that freak!" Shouted the leader.

Naruto's hair was covering his eyes, and he was trembling slightly. 'So there another one of use who is hate for something we had no control over. That's it I'm going to get revenge on this world one way or another!' Thought naruto. Instantly the one tail cloak covered his body, as his eyes turned red with slitted pupils.

"Ohh crap he's just like that freak?" Shouted the black haired boy. Instantly naruo was in front of him, with his hind shoved through the boys stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" Shouted the boy, before naruto removed his head with samehada.

"Run!" Shouted the girl. She only got four step away before samehada shaved her in half from her head down. Naruto quickly turned around and used his cloak to reach out and grab the only one naruto thought had a brain. The boy kicked and screemed with tears running down his face, but nothing he did helped. Eventually he was face to face with the hate filled eyes of naruto.

"What it the girls name?" Asked naruto.

"Who's? Ahhhhh!" Shouted he boy, as naruto broke his leg.

"The one that hold's the other biju!" Shouted naruto.

"Her name is Fu. She has dark tan skin, green hair, wth orange eyes!" Shouted the boy as tears ran down his face.

"We're in the village does she live?" Asked naruto.

"She's forced to live in the giant tree that resides in the middle if the village, because the villagers try to attack her If she tries to live around them." Spoke the boy.

"Which bijuu is seals within her?" Spoke naruto, as his voice continued to calm down.

"She has the seven tailed beetle, Chōmei!" Spoke the boy. He really didn't want to die yet. Especially to a demon child. He saw naruto thinking, and thought he might get to live. That train of thought stopped instantly as naruto squeezed his neck so hard that his head popped off.

'I can't let her continue that hell on earth type life. Ill have to go rescue her. Ill make sure taki pays as well. It's surrounded by water if memory serves me right, so I will easily be ably to show that worthless village the error of there ways.' Thought naruto, as he rummaged through the taki teams things. After he found the earth scroll he packed it up, and headed towards the tower. He ran into about ten teams before he got there, but easily disposed of them.

(Skipping past the iruka, and hokage's speach.)

Sasuke was barley able to defeat some boy with a crappy chakra absorption technique. Sakura and ino came to a sad draw when they knocked each other out. Lee's fight was epic, but in the end the one tailed jinchiriki won out. Naruto was thinking of talking to him, and seeing if he wanted to escape with him. Neji was being a prick with hinata, but when he went to finish her off his eyes started acting up. This caused him to miss her vitals. Nobody saw naruto's eyes glow red for a second. Tenten was a solidly devastated by temari's wind jutsu. Choji lost, but shikamaru was able to defeat some sound nin. Shino Aburame lost as well to some unknown nin. Now naruto was being called down to the area to fight kiba.

"Ha finally we get to show this punk that he isn't as great as he thinks he is! Come akamaru, lets beat this dobe!" Shouted kiba, as akamaru chased after him.

"Your student is going to lose kakashi. I don't know what freak accident let him beat zabuza, but kiba has been training hard in his clans techniques, and he has grown very strong." Spoke the over confident kurenia.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Liquid Shark, Chapter 2

As naruto walked down the stairs, he overheard kurenai's comment about his victory over zabuza being a fluke, and that he had no chance against kiba. He didn't like kiba, but didn't hate the kid either. His sensei was no longer his favorite person in the world now either, but he saw it more as a challenge, and he has always been one to rise to a challenge.

Standing in the arena floor, on one of the giant stone slabs, naruto eyed kiba. The boy had an arrogant look to him, and he was sure his ninja dog partner was trying to convince him this wasn't a good idea; by the way he was whimpering. That didn't seem to phase kiba, as he continued to grin like a mad man.

"Alright this match is between naruto uzumaki, and kiba inuzaka. If both contestants are ready, you may now begin." Spoke the bored proctor. Naruto couldn't fault him for being bored, as all of this was probably a joke compared to what he was used to seeing.

"Ha! Let's show this weakling what we can do akumaru, 'Man Beast Clone'!" shouted kiba, as akumaru jumped on his head. Instantly smoke enveloped both of them, and once it cleared, here were two kibas standing there.

"Ha! Now you stand no chance!" shouted kiba(a).

"I don't see what you're talking about. Nothing has changed, and I still see no threat here." Spoke naruto, as he crossed his arms.

"You bastard!" shouted kiba(b).

"Can we just hurry this up? I am tired of looking at you, and the feeling is twice as bad now that there are two of you." Spoke naruto in a bored tone.

"We'll see how long you can talk tough after this. 'All Fours jutsu'!" shouted kiba(b).

Both of the kibas got into a crouching position, and charged naruto. Kiba(b) went for an over the head swipe, while kiba(a) attacked from the back, and aimed at naruto's Achilles heel.

Naruto ducked to avoid the overhead swipe from kiba(b), and used his low center of gravity to kick kiba(a) in the face, sending him into a nearby wall. This shocked kiba(b) giving naruto enough time to jump back, and give himself some breathing room. He had to admit that for a genin kiba was fast, but he was not smart enough to put it to good use. He watched as both of the kibas recovered, and charged him again. Naruto quickly got tired of fighting kiba, seeing as he did not benefit from the fight in the least, so he began going through a quick series of hand signs. "Great Breakthrough jutsu!" shouted naruto, as he sucked in mass amounts of air, held it in his lungs, and then unleashed a torrent of wind that knocked both kibas into the opposing wall. While they were flying though the arena, naruto made two shadow clones that ran straight at the kiba duo. Both of the kibas tried to stand, but then a fist that held much more strength then they could stand, lodged its way into their guts. Once this happened, both of the kibas fell to the ground holding their stomachs utterly defeated.

"It appears both kiba, and his ninja dog akamaru, are both unable to continue, so this match goes to naruto uzuami!" shouted the proctor, as he waved his hand in naruto's direction.

Naruto watched as the medic nin took kiba away, and then turned around to make his way up the stone steps. On his way he caught gaara eyeing him. He could feel the hatred rolling off of the kid, and could also see the way those on his team seemed to want to stay away from him. He knew that gaara was a jinchuriki just like him, and he was sure he would help him out. Naruto walked past gaara, and to everyone's fears his sand shot up. It formed a type of barrier that didn't let anything get past it. Naruto continued to walk past it like he didn't even notice it. What nobody saw was that when the sand shot up, naruto slipped a piece of paper into it. He was sure garaa would notice it, and read it. Now all he had to do was wait, and see what happened.

(with gaara)

As his sand retracted back within his gourd, he removed the paper from his sand. Seeing that naruto was trying to be discrete, gaara used his sand to form a type of sand dome that nobody could look though. Inside the dome gaara unfolded the note, and began to read it.

'Hey one tail, it's nice to meet you, even if it is not the way I had hopped we would. I am naruto uzumaki, the jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox. I can see your predicament isn't much better than mine when it comes to the village showing there 'love' for the ones that they created. I have come up with a plan to unite all of us jinchuriki's, and show our respective villages what happens when you absent mindedly abuse someone. I will do this with my brothers and sister, or I will do it alone. I hope you decide to join me, because I never wish to fight against someone who knows my pain. If you wish to join me, meet me at the entrance to the forest of death at midnight tomorrow night. Yours truly, naruto uzumaki.'

Gaara was shocked by what he was reading. If what this piece of paper was telling him the truth, then naruto planed on uniting the jinchuriki, and destroying their abusers. He was sure that something of that magnitude would go down into the history books for a long time.

'Hmmmmm, 'The Jinchuriki Rebellion'. I won't lie it does have a good ring to it.' Thought gaara, as his sand shield retreated back into his gourd. Out of the corner of his eye he could see naruto examining his every move. He gave an almost nonexistent nod, before returning his attention back to the fight at hand. He was not sure how far they could go, but anything was better than festering in a village that hated you and it sickened him to think that they actually expected him to protect them.

(back with naruto)

Naruto saw the nod naruto gave him, and could not be happier. He was sure gaara would be an excellent addition to his forces. Now he had much planning to do. He had to find the other seven jinchuriki, find a safe house for them to place their operations into motion, figure out if they were willing to join him, and see about rescuing them. After that he had to find out how they would survive and most importantly how they would take revenge on their villages. He didn't believe taki would be a problem, but the five great nations would be an absolute pain in the ass to destroy.

Naruto wanted to send the world back into the clan wars. He wanted the ninja's to fight for survival, and grow strong bonds amongst each other as they tried to survive, instead of squabbling for power, and killing their own families members, as there clans decayed into filth.

'First things first Gaara and I need to escape our villages, and the best time to do that is now since our villages are so chaotic with the chunin exams. We will need a place to live, and we will also need a way of making money. We can't just go around asking for work, or we will just be captured, and then this hell will start all over. We should probably head straight for Taki. That way when we free Fu, we can rob there treasury as well. That will keep us sustained until we have a way of taking care of ourselves. I know the clans have old bases set up all over the elemental nations, but the clans keep them very protected. There is only one clan that is weak enough for me and garaa to take advantage of without being detected, and that is the uchiha clan. I will have to make a stop to their compound, and I will also have to make a few copies of the jutsu within, to give us the edge we will need to win this war.' Thought naruto, as he plotted his overtake of the elemental nations.

Naruto watched as the matches continued. He saw a pathetic sight when he witnessed the double knockout between ino, and sakura. He was shocked at how skilled lee was, and knew that this would make garaa much easier to convince to train. Shikamaru was very smart, and naruto wished he could convince him to join his cause, but he knew he would never betray the leaf; after all it would be far too troublesome. Choji want much of a threat, but neji was a prick in naruto's opinion. Looking at neji, a thought popped into his head.

'That will make getting into kumo much easier.' Thought naruto, as he grinned, while looking at neji.

As the pre-tournament came to a conclusion, the proctor stepped forward in an attempt to get everyone's attention. When he did this he got the response he was looking for. All of the genin got quit, and gave him there undivided attention.

"Ok you will be drawing lots to see who you will be fighting in the finals" spoke the proctor, as he produced a purple box that in naruto's opinion looked like an empty tissue box. One by one all of the genin took a piece of paper with a number on it. The chunin who was also the proctor examined them, and began to write on a piece of paper.

"Ok the first fight will be between naruto uzumaki, and neji hyuga. The second fight will be between temari, and shikamaru. After these fights dosu and gaara will be the third round, and finally sasuke vs zaku" Spoke the instructor. All of the genin nodded their heads, and began to leave the stadium.

Six hours later, at the entrance of the forest of death, naruto waited with bated breath for the arrival of gaara. It took a while, but finally sand started to swirl around, and out came gaara. It took a minute, but eventually naruto smiled.

"It is nice to be looked at as just another person for once, instead of a monster." Spoke naruto.

"I know how you feel. Nobody understands the pain we have been forced to endure, or the loneliness that comes with it." Spoke gara.

"So have you given my offer any thought?" asked naruto. He saw a faint movement in gaara's facial features, but could tell they were almost gone. Years of hate, and neglect had that effect on people.

"It is nice in theory, but how will we do these things? How long will it take to get them done? How will we survive in the mean time? We can't just take on dirty jobs, and expect to get stronger. We need a place to train, to get stronger, to be protected, and so much more. How are we going to do all of these things, while planning this rebellion of yours?" asked gaara in his raspy voice. Naruto figured it was a combination of under use, and the dry sand that he breathed in, while he was in Suna. Naruto could also see that gaara had a keen analytical mind, which would greatly help them in the long run.

"I know that it seems impossible, but I think I have an idea. I know you have herd of the uchiha massacre, which means that you know besides sasuke uchiha, there is no one left to guard the uchiha clan library. My suggestion is that we steal there scrolls, and take them to an abandoned uchiha fortress that has all but been forgotten. When I was poking around the compound earlier, I found a note that mentioned it, and were it is. It is the perfect place to train, hide, live, defend ourselves, and plot our rebellion. I also know that the jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle will be more than willing to join us, and all we have to do is rescue her from taki, which shouldn't be too hard. While were there we can steal from taki's treasury, and even steal there hero's water, and sell it on the black market for mountains of cash. This will keep us stable while we train. After that we will do information gathering, look for allies, and try and aid our jinchuriki family." Spoke naruto.

Gaara was truly shocked by what he was hearing. It was not a bad plan, and even sounded like it could work. He could see naruto was trying to find the right moment to leave the village, so as his new ally, he was more than happy to help.

"During the finals, sand and sound will invade the leaf. During this time I think it will be best if we made our escape then. That way they will lose our trail, and won't have them man power to track us down." Spoke gaara.

Now it was naruto's turn to be shocked. He couldn't believe such an opportunity like this was making itself know before him. To naruto, it was a sign that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

"This is perfect. They won't suspect it was us that stole the scrolls from the uchiha clan, they won't be able to track us, and it will be so much easier to move about because of the damage konoha will receive from this sneak attack." Spoke naruto

"So it's agreed then. Once the invasion begins we will make our escape form our personal hell's and begin plotting the 'Jinchuriki Rebellion', but it will take a long time before we can put our plans in effect." Spoke gaara. He was very excited, and he could hear his sand making noises that told him it was to.

"Agreed, I know kakashi took sasuke on some crazy training trip to teach him something, but what that is I'm not sure. What I do know is that it will give us the perfect opportunity to break into the uchiha library, and copy down everything we will need to grow stronger." Spoke naruto.

They both nodded their heads, and disappeared in their own personal shunshins. When they came out of them, they were standing in the center of the clans compound.

"This will take all night for us to even find this library." Spoke gaara.

"No it won't, because I have a way of finding it fast. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" whispered naruto. Instantly a large puff of smoke enveloped the area, and one hundred clones of naruto appeared.

"Alright boys listen up. We need the find the uchiha library ASAP, but we cannot be caught, so I'm going to need you all to split up and find it." Spoke naruto, in a hushed tone. Instantly all of the clones nodded their heads, and ran in opposite directions.

"That was an interesting jutsu." Spoke gaara. He could see the benefits of clones that could think for themselves.

"Yes it's one of the jutsu all of us jinchuriki are going to make great use of. I will teach it to you while the clones search for the library." Spoke naruto, as he began showing gaara how to mold the correct amount of chakra, and the hand seals needed to create them as well.

After an hour gaara was able to use the jutsu. He didn't seem to be able to make as many as naruto, but that was to be expected. He could make a couple hundred before he started to show signs of fatigue. Naruto explained to him all that the clones could do, and there applications. Needless to say gaara as shocked. He instantly wanted to test it out, but naruto was able to convince him to wait. After another ten minutes, one of the clones found the library, and informed naruto, and gaara.

"Boss we found the library. Do you want us to dispel?" asked the clone.

"No, find as many sealing scrolls as you possibly can. Steal them from the shinobi shops if you can't find enough around here. Once you do all of this, start sealing up the uchiha library. Gaara, you have your clones do the same." Spoke naruto. Instantly there was hundreds of gaara, and naruto clones scurrying about trying to do what their creators commanded. After many long hours the sun was getting ready to rise, and the clones were just getting finished with their assigned tasks.

"Were done boss all of the scrolls are sealed within these six giant sealing scrolls. What should we do now?" asked the clone.

"You all have done a very good job. I think it would be best if we each sealed three of these scrolls into sealing tattoos on our arms, for stealth purposes." Spoke naruto, as he watched gaara.

Gaara nodded his head, and naruto picked up an ink brush, and got to work. After a few minutes both gaara, and naruto had the three giant scrolls sealed into their arms.

"All right, now we need to start training. I think it would be best to do it in the forest of death, so that no one finds us." Spoke naruto.

"What about that purple headed proctor? She seemed very fond of the place, and I got the feeling she goes there much more than normal people." Spoke gaara, as he followed naruto.

"We don't have to worry about her, because that old kage has all of the ninja patrolling the leaf village, so I highly doubt she has enough free time to go frolic in the forest of death." Spoke naruto. He saw gaara nod his head, so they continued. Once they got into the forest of death, they found a clearing were gaara had killed a team of water using ninja.

"Alright so I'm guessing all you really know how to do is use that sand. While it is powerful, a decent lightning user would be able to pierce it, and then what? You will probably freak out, and rely on shukaku. If you were a master at wind release, then you wouldn't have to worry about lightning piercing your sand, because you could use wind to defeat it." Spoke naruto, as he examined gaara.

Gaara was surprised by naruto's ability to analyze someone, but also because he was right. He had never fought a lightning user before, but it was true that his sand was a form of earth release that he got from shukaku. If he did learn how to use wind release, then it would only help in the long run, and now that he had his clones he would be able to learn so much more then he would have previously.

"I believe what you said is true, and that learning wind release would be beneficial. The problem is that I have no one to teach me how to use it. I can't ask my teammates, and I highly doubt there are a whole lot of people in konoha who would be willing to train me in it." Spoke gaara.

"I know what you mean, but you're in luck. I have mastered wind release, as well has many jutsu for it. I would be more than happy to teach you how to use it." Spoke naruto. He loved how he could make gaara look so shocked so easily.

"That is very lucky indeed. When can we start, I wish to learn immediately." Spoke gaara, as he made two hundred clones.

"That's what I like to hear. Ok have each of your clones pick a leaf off of one of the trees so that we can begin. Once they have a leaf, order them to put the leaf on the flat of their hand, and put the other hand on top of it. Then visualize you chakra cutting the leaf in half. Remember, wind is a free spirit, and cannot be commanded to cut the lead, but redirected so that it can flow. This will make cutting the leaf much more effective." Spoke naruto, as he sat on a stump.

He watched as all of gaara's clones began to pick leaves off of the trees, and began trying to cut the leaf in half. He briefly wondered how bare the trees were going to be after this was all said and done.

The first week gaara was able to cut the leaf in half, but naruto told him the next step was much harder. Naruto took him to a large waterfall that he and samehada had made when they were mastering there wind release. When he was there, naruto ordered gaara to make enough clones that when they stood side by side, they were as long as the waterfall was wide. They placed their hands on the waterfall, and began to push there wind chakra into the waterfall. It took two weeks, but eventually gaara could completely cut the waterfall in half with just his wind chakra.

Once this was done gaara wanted to start to learn jutsu. Naruto was more than happy to oblige, and began teaching him basic wind techniques. He also taught him a technique that would greatly increase his sands abilities.

Finally, after a month of training, the chunin exams were on their way.

"So gaara, do you think were ready to face off against the great fives best genin?" joked naruto.

"Let's do this." Spoke gaara, with what looked like a faint smile.

'Ohhh yes these chunin exams will be one to remember." Thought naruto, as he ran off to catch up with gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Liquid Shark Chapter 3

As gaara and naruto made their way in to the stadium, they were greeted by looks of confusion, hate, and fear. They had no idea why the demon of the sand, was even talking to the demon of the leaf, but they figured demons would get along with their own kind. Temari, kankuro, and their sensei baki were the most shocked by this. They had never seen gaara act friendly around anyone, but here he was walking beside some konoha ninja like they had been friends forever. The konoha shinobi were thinking along the same lines. They had gotten use to naruto's cold demeanor, and believed he hated everyone, except maybe his sword. Now though, he was talking to a Suna ninja like they had always been best friends. They briefly wondered why he was so friendly with a foreigner, but not his own people. They didn't even for a second think that it was there fault, because they had long since justified the treatment naruto received as right.

"Gaara what do you think you're doing? Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" whispered baki. He was shocked when particles of sand formed around his neck, and began to choke him.

"What I do is none of your concern baki. If you wish to continue to exist in this world then I suggest you don't test my patience with you. I have shown you on multiple occasions that I'm superior to you do not make me, make you a permanent example." Spoke gaara, as he looked over the railing. Not once did he ever look at baki, or his family. He did not consider them family, because they were never there for him when he needed them the most.

Baki slowly stood up, and gave gaara a shocked look. He couldn't believe gaara was going to such lengths for someone other than himself. He really hoped that this wouldn't affect the invasion, because without gaara, there was no shukaku, and they were planning to use shukaku to create the most damage, and destruction. It would also be usefull when the ninja started to attack, because it would be a great distraction.

Temari was concerned for her brother. She always felt bad that she couldn't help him for fear of her own life, but now it seemed he was opening up. This meant that she now had the chance to make everything right. She promised herself that she would talk to gaara, and reunite there broken family, once they got home.

Kankuro just wanted to be as far away from his brother as possible. He didn't want gaara to kill him, and he didn't think it was worth it to try and reason with him.

"All right ladies and gentleman the moment you have all been waiting for, the start of the chunin exam tournament. The first round will be naruto uzumak vs neji hyuga. Will both contestants please make your way to the arena floor." Spoke the new proctor.

Naruto stood up, and began walking to the arena floor. He could see neji had an arrogant look to him, but he was sure he wouldn't by the end of the day. Once they were in the center of the arena, they had a quick stare down.

"Ok this will be a one on one fight, between naruto uzumaki, and neji hyuga. The fight will begin now!" shouted the proctor, as he jumped back to give them room to fight.

"Just give up now and save yourself some face in front of these people. Destiny has already decided that you will lose to me, so why should you fight against it." Spoke the arrogant smirk on neji's face.

"That's exactly the state of mind I would expect from you, after all you're just a slave." Spoke naruto. This caused everyone to go quiet. You could hear a pin drop a mile away. Neji's face was the most surprised of them all though. The lines in his face looked ready to boor into his brain.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted neji. He was turning red he was so angry, and he was shaking all over.

"I'm saying that the hyugas, like the uchiha were nothing but monsters and thieves. The uchiha clan is celebrated as one of the greatest clans In the world, but all they did was go around copying enemy and friendlies jutsu, and never once did there lazy asses actually work for what they had. Then there are the hyuga. They think of themselves as some type of nobles that can just get away with whatever they want, even believing themselves above the fire diamo's laws." Spoke naruto. Everyone was sitting with bated breath to see what happened next.

"What are you talking about the hyuga always follow the laws to the letter!" shouted neji.

"Ohhh do they? Then tell me does that symbol on your head act like a leash? Yes it does, and is it not stated in the land of fires law book that no man, woman, or child my possess a slave, not even the fire diamo himself, so tell me why is it that the hyuga clan has branded the branch family with a seal that forces them to do as the head family commands. Does that not count as slavery, and if it does, then why has the hokage not done anything, or atleast inform the fire diamo? Is it because konoha belives itself above the laws? If I were the fire diamo, I would make an example of konoha." Spoke naruto, as he looked up at the fire diamo, who had a look of controlled rage on his face. He then looked over to the hokage, who looked like he had aged another twenty years. Finally he looked at the faces of all the hyuga present. The main branch had a look of absolute furry, but the branch family had a look of hope. Neji had a look of confusion on his face, like he was trying to decide wether to be happy or angry. After while he just charged naruto.

Naruto got on the defensive and dodged neji's juken strikes. He could see his words had had the effect he was looking for. Now the civilians would look at the hyuga clan with distrust, and nobody would help them, because they had never tried to help anyone else. The fire diamo was sure to unleash his anger on konoha for allowing people to break his laws and not tell him. All of the potential employers would go else were, and the invasion would greatly weaken konoha. All in all the future of konoha was not looking good.

Naruto quickly went through a few hand signs. "Water style: Water Canon jutsu!" instantly a large ball of water shot out at neji. Neji was still fighting with him-self, and almost didn't react in time to negate the water jutsu. "Rotating Heaven!" shouted neji, as he started to spin in circles. He then saw naruto charge him, and bring samehada down on his defensive shell, but believed he would be safe. He was shocked when naruto's sword absorbed his chakra shield, and wasn't fast enough to dodge. He closed his eyes, and awaited the pain. When it did not come he opened his eyes, and saw the sword a mere inch from his face.

"I think I win, wouldn't you say." Spoke the grinning naruto, as he lifted his sword, and put it back on his back.

"Yes you were too much for me to defeat. I surrender." Spoke neji, as he walked towards the medical bay.

"The winner of round one is naruto uzuamki!" shouted the proctor. Everyone was cheering, except the konoha populace.

(shikamaru and temari's fight is the same)

"Will gaara and dosu please make their way to the arena." Spoke the proctor, as he looked around the stadium.

A bandaged guy with a hump in his back made his way towards the stadium, followed quickly by gaara. The guy had a look of hate in his eyes, but gaara's was more passive then his.

"If you are both ready, then I deem this match under way, you may now fight!" cried the proctor, as he jumped onto a ledge.

"Hmpphhh, defeating you will be all too easy." Spoke dosu, as he charged at gaara.

"We will see." Was the raspy reply gaara made, as his sand charged dosu.

When dosu came in contact with the sand, he used some type of sound based jutsu to destroy it, but the sand instantly reformed, and wrapped around dosu's leg, and made its way to his arms.

"How are you able to resist the high frequent sounds that my gauntlet makes? You should not be able to control you sand this well with your inner ear being affected by my sound waves." Shouted dosu.

"Back in the waiting room you and your team were more than kind enough to give me a visual demonstration of what you could do. I just had to stuff my ears with sand, and I wouldn't have to worry about your little sound jutsu. You should have thought your plans out better than this, because now you're going to die. 'Sand Coffin'!" shouted gaara, as his sand compressed around dosu. His blood stained the sand gaara used to kill him.

Everyone was shocked by the brutality in which garaa used to kill his enemy, except the suna ninja. After that garaa was name the victor and sasuke finally showed up.

"Were not late are we?" asked kakasi.

"No you made it just in time." Spoke the proctor. Kakashi noded his head, and left to meet up with the other jonin. Sasuke just waited while zaku sauntered over to his spot across from sasuke. They, like everyone else, stared each other down. Naruto noticed that sasuke still only had two tomes, and he couldn't say he was surprised. The brat completely relied upon others to gain his power.

"Ok if you two are ready, then begin!" shouted the brown haired, senbon chewing, proctor.

Zaku didn't waste any time, and brought his hands up. "Decapitating Air Waves!" shouted zaku. Instantly two powerful blasts of wind charged sasuke, who saw this, and jumped to the side with quick speeds. Naruto was surprised that sasuke got so much faster in such a short amount of time, but saw that sasuke was already panting. He was not shocked when sasuke charged zaku and used the strong fist style that he almost assuredly copied off of rock lee.

Sasuke used his new found speeds to get behind zaku, and started to go through a few hand signs. "Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" shouted sasuke, as a medium sized fireball shout out towards zaku. Zaku was so shocked that he didn't use his brain on his next move. Bringing up both of his hands he cried out, "Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!" a wide spread version of his first seemed to shout out of his hands, and made contact with sasuke's fireball. The air in zaku's attack empowered sasuke's fireball and made it much more powerful. After this happened, the now giant fireball continued strait towards zaku, roasting him instantly.

"Winner sasuke uchiha!" shouted the laze proctor.

Everyone started to clap and cheer for sasuke, which only caused him the puff, his chest out even more.

'Great now that giant ego of his will never deflate.' Thought naruto.

"The next match will be between temari, and naruto. Will the contestants please make your way to the arena floor." Spoke the proctor, as he watched naruto and temari walk towards him.

Tamari had a sadistic look to her, but naruto looked bored. This angered temari because she had to deal with the laziest nara, now she had to deal with the bored uzumaki. Naruto knew the effect he was having on temari, but didn't care. The thought of finally escaping this place, and rescuing his fellow jinchuriki was almost too much for him to bear.

"Alright now this will be a one on one fight between temari and naruto. If you two are ready, then you may begin." Spoke the proctor, as he walked away.

Temari reached for her fan, and naruto reached for samehada. Temari unleashed a powerful gust of wind, but was shocked when naruto did the same. When the tow jutsu met, they kicked up a lot of dust, temporarily blinding temari. When she opened her eyes, she had to use her fan to quickly block an over the heard swing from naruto's samehada. They continued to clash, and naruto was reasonably surprised at how well she used the fan and a close range weapon.

'She must have trained very hard, but even so she is no match for me.' Thought naruto, as he swung samehada with even more force than before. This caused temari to go flying into a wall, but she refused to go down so easily. Looking up she saw naruto finish a series of hand seal.

"Water style: Multi Water Bullet jutsu!" shouted naruto. Instantly hundreds of little water bullets shot at temari with shock speeds. Temari hed up her fan, and used it as a shield, but even its metal plating was being indented. After a minute the jutsu stopped, but temari was to shaken up by the vibrations the metal fan made when the water jutsu continuously ponded her fan.

Seeing this, the proctor decided to call the match in naruto's favor. "Since temari can no longer continue the match, naruto uzumaki will be named the victor." Once again only the foreigners clapped for naruto. Naruto could see the fire diamo eyeing him, but for what he was not sure.

"The next match will be between gaara, and sasuke uchiha." Spoke the proctor. Instantly sasuke started getting cheers like he was some kind of celebrity and it made naruto just want to slap him.

"Ok you two follow the rules, and you will not be disqualified. Match six between sasuke uchiha, and gaara will begin now." Spoke the proctor.

Instantly gaara's sand rushed towards sasuke. Sasuke's impressive speeds allowed him to avoid the sand, and attack, although his sand was still able to defend him. Sasuke tried to use taiutsu, and it was obvious that he was trying to be some kind of rock lee, but eventually he realized it wasn't working. He jumped up on the upper part of the high wall, and began going through hand signs. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, because those were the same hand signs kakashi used for his chidori. Just like naruto suspected lightning started to encompass sasukes entire hand, and his sharingan was full ablaze.

'So you passed on your most prized jutsu to a psychopathic, show hoarse, ohh you have fallen so far kakashi.' Thought naruto. But then he smiled.

'That jutsu might have been able to harm gaara before, but it doesn't have a chance in hell now.' Thought naruto.

Sasuke then rushed towards gaara at high speeds, with a sadistic glint in his eyes. He was able to avoid gaara's sand, and reared back to plunge it into gaara's face, but then something he never expected to happen, happened. The sand that was protecting gaara, began to glow a faint green color, and when his chidori hit the sand it barely made a scratch.

Sasuke was shocked, but not nearly as much as kakashi. He couldn't figure out why the chidori, a lightning based jutus, wasn't able to pierce the sand, an earth based jutsu. That's when he saw naruto grinning, and knew he had something to do with it, but what could it be. Rising up his forehead protector, kakashi finally was able to solve the mystery of how it was possible. Gaara was using the 'Flying Swallow technique' through his sand, so now it was an earth, and wind based defense. He just couldn't understand why naruto would teach gaara such a thing.

"You don't look so confident anymore uchiha. Maybe you're not as great as all of these 'civilians' think you are. Have you ever had a half decent ninja fawn over you, or has it always been people who have absolutely no knowledge of the ninja arts? It doesn't matter anyway, because today is the last day you will ever breathe." Spoke gaara, as his sand began to chase him. Sasuke was able to stay away for a while, but it became clear that he was slowing down fast. Just as gaara was about to get him, white feathers seemed to start falling down from the sky. Naruto and gaara knew this was the signal for the invasion, and quickly broke out of its hold. Gaara ran off towards the forest of dearth were he and naruto were supposed to meet up.

Naruto watched as ninja killed ninja, or civilian, and couldn't stop smiling. One thought continued to ring in his mind as he watched the chaos unfold. 'This is only the beginning konoha. One day me and my brother and sister will come back, and teach you the true meaning of fear.'

After that naruto jumped down from the arena, and began to run towards the place he and gaara were to meet up. After running for twenty minutes naruto came across a piss pore sight. Six konoha jonin were surrounding gaara. Naruto quickly ran to help his brother.

"Well look what we have here boys. It seems suna's sand demon is all lost and alone. Let's teach it's a lesson." Spoke on of the jonin.

"Yea the hokage will not let us hurt the kyuubi brat, but this little demon will be good to take my stress out on." Spoke another one.

"How should we kill i….." was all he got out, before his head was shaved off by a giant blue sword. When the ninja looked in naruto's direction gaara used his sand, an wrapped it around another one.

"HELLPPPP!" shouted the jonin, before gaara crushed him with his sand.

"Damn the monsters are killing us!" shoted another one.

"What do you say we take care these idiots?" asked naruto, as he looked at gaara.

Gaara nodded his head, and lifted his hands. Instantly giant amounts of sand rushed out of the ground and formed a three deimenional shape. "Sand Pyramid!" shouted gaara. Gaara left the top open for what naruto was going to do next.

"Well I can't say it was nice know you all, but it was nice saying good bye." Spoke naruto as he went through a few hand seal. "Water release: Rampaging Water!" shouted naruto. Instantly amounts of water sprayed out of his mouth, and into the pyramid. As it got fuller naruto cut off his water jutsu, and gaara sealed the pyramid off.

"Well that takes care of them" spoke naruto.

"Yes now we have a sister to rescue." Spoke gaara, as he and naruto rushed off towards taki.

'Don't fret sister, your two brothers are on their way, and we will make sure taki pays for what they have done to you.' Thought naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

As Gaara and Naruto ran across fire country, they both enjoyed the feeling of being free. They could feel the freedom of never having to go back there homes, and could finally enjoy themselves. Everything seemed better. The grass was greener, the sky was bluer, and they could even make out shapes the clouds were forming in the sky. It was such a wonderful feeling, and they were going to make it last, or die trying.

"So what should we do first? Should we rescue this Fu girl or should we go to the secret Uchiha base?" asked Gaara, as he ran beside Naruto. Naruto put his hand to his chin and began to think.

'Konoha and Suna are defiantly week right now, but should we risk them regaining their strength and sending people to look for us, or should we rescue Fu, and bring her to the base, and have Taki looking for us as well. I guess they won't be able to look for us very well if Gaara and I mess them up a little bit first.' thought Naruto with an evil grin.

"I think we should rescue Fu while Konoha and Suna are trying to recover from the invasion. That way they will not be able to come to Taki's aid when they find out we have rescued Fu." Spoke Naruto, as he started to pick up the speed. Because Gaara and Naruto were jinchuriki, they were hard pressed to become tired, because of all the extra energy they had.

"Sounds like a plan." Spoke Gaara, as he chased after Naruto.

They continued to run as fast as they could only stopping to relieve them-selves, to eat, sleep, or to hide from nearby ninja. It took a week, but finally they found the signature waterfall that gave the hidden water fall village its name.

After traveling for a week Naruto and Gaara had stolen some traveling cloaks with hoods on them, which Naruto and Gaara were using to hide their faces. Naruto was looking at the giant waterfall that was what gave Taki its hidden village's name. Looking over at Gaara and receiving a nod Naruto walked up to the base of the giant waterfall, and went through a few hand signs.

"Water style: Great Waterfall Technique!" shouted Naruto and watched as a large volume of water came from the lake and charged the large waterfall. When the jutsu hit the waterfall it created a type of hollow walk way through the waterfall. Naruto would have just walked through the waterfall without caring about getting wet, but knew that the water would have made the sand Gaara used almost worthless, so he created this path to keep Gaara's sand as dry as possible.

"Thanks." Spoke Gaara in a whisper. He knew Naruto did it to help him, and it meant a lot to him that his brother would go to such lengths to help him out.

As they walked through the caverns they kept silent, and stayed in the shadows. They did not want some random Taki-nin to spot them and make a bunch of noise thus attracting more Taki nin that they would have had to take care of. When they finally got out of the caverns they saw a beautiful village with a giant tree in the center surrounded by water. It was truly beautiful, and Naruto could see that people lived in the giant tree, but was not sure who were up there, besides the jinchuriki Fu.

"What do you think? Should we walk around and try and find the other jinchuriki, or should we ask around?" asked Gaara. He could see Naruto was not happy with this village, and he was no different. The ninja in this village were just sad, and did not even have a team guarding the entrance. They were two foreigners, and they had not even be tailed, let alone investigated.

"I heard from the genin team from Taki that the jinchuriki was our age, extremely hated, and was forced to live in that giant tree over there. We could probably sneak into the tree undetected, but I am not sure how long it would take for us to find her. We should probably ask around, but be discreet." Spoke Naruto.

Gaara nodded his head, and continued following Naruto. As they walked through the village they noticed it seemed peaceful, happy, and an overall nice place, but both of the young jinchuriki knew it was only that way for 'humans'. If these people knew they were jinchuriki they were sure they would be glared at, with whispering, and mean words following them ever were they went. They also noticed that there was a sign on all of the stores that had a bug with a cross sign going through it. They wondered why they were there, but figured it was probably due to a bug problem. That was weird because bugs cannot read, so what would be the point of putting up such a sign. Eventually Naruto's curiosity got the best of him, and he walked up to a vendor to ask him about it.

"Hey why does everyone have that sign on their shop?" asked Naruto, as he pointed at the sign with the bug on it. The man's face scrunched up, and he looked like he had just bit into a lemon.

"I can see you two are not from hear because if you where you would know what that sign meant. That sign is to let that little demon know it is not welcome here. All the shops have that sign to show that they will not sell anything to it." Spoke the man with distance. Gaara had an idea on what he meant, and his theory was confirmed when he saw Naruto's hands shaking with rage. He could only figure that the biju that the girl had sealed within her was some type of bug.

"Are you referring to the jinchuriki of this village?" asked Naruto, his rage barely being kept in check.

"Yea that little monster is not welcome here." Shouted the man, but was silenced when Naruto decked him in the face, knocking him out instantly. Gaara grabbed Naruto, and they both disappeared in a sand shunshin.

"You have to be discrete Naruto. I know what he said was wrong, but we cannot just go around attacking people. We have to be discrete or we will bring all of Taki down us." Spoke Gaara, although his knuckles were white from balling his fist so hard.

"I know, I know, but I just could not help it. It just reminded me so much of the hidden leaf village that I just snapped. We have to rescue this girl, because it is even worse for her hear then it was for me in my village." Spoke Naruto. They were standing on top of a random house, but were ducking so no one would see them from bellow.

"I know what you mean. Even I was allowed to walk around the hidden sand village, but then again my father did send multiple assassins after me." Spoke Gaara with hate in his voice.

"I know what you mean. Those idiot villagers tried to kill me so many times, but we have other things to do then think about our own depressing lives. Let's 'split up' to cover more ground. When we find Fu then we will go talk to her, and try and convince her to leave with us." Spoke Naruto.

Naruto and Gaara put up the special cross hand seal, and one hundred of each of them popped into existence, but each ran off into opposite directions. The real Naruto and Gaara jumped down and went into a local bar to rest while their clones went to gather information on the girl.

Once they entered the bar they made their way to a booth in the back. A woman dressed in biker clothes came and got their orders. They got some saki, dango, and some peanuts which were just complimentary. After a few minutes the woman came back with their order.

(Back in Konoha/council room/Saritobi survived his fight with Orochimaru)

"Ok we have all come together to talk about the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara of the desert. We have received reports Itachi Uchiha and Jinin Akebino last week. They were searching for Naruto Uzumaki, but for some reason he has been missing since the sand-sound invasion. We do not have any information on what happened to him, or who was involved. We also have reports that Gaara went missing around this time as well. From what Jiraiya has told me, they are a part of an organization that are trying to obtain all of the biju, but for what we do not know. We believe they were attacked and taken by these two S ranked ninja and captured." Spoke Saritobi in a sad voice.

Instantly the room exploded into commotion. The civilians were thrilled that the demon was dead and even wanted to pay the missing nin for getting rid of the 'demons'. Those comments made Saritobi want to kill them, but then he had to deal with the shinobi section of the council who wanted to know what they planned on doing about the loss of their war deterrent, and then there was the elders who were trying to get him to kidnap a jinchuriki from another village, which made him want to kill them as well.

"ENOUGH! We will not be paying the people who possible kidnapped on of our ninja, we will discuss what we will do about deterring war, and we will not be kidnapping another villages jinchuriki as that would no doubt start the next shinobi world war!" shouted Saritobi unleashing his killing intent. Instantly everyone shut up. Nobody wanted to go through another war, except maybe Danzō, but he was crazy.

"Hokage-sama is Naruto Uzumaki really that important? I know he was strong, but there is no way he was the reason the other villages did not try to go to war with us after the nine tails attacked us." Spoke one of the civilians. The shinobi just groaned at the stupidity of the civilian council, but let Saritobi deal with them.

"Yes councilman he is the main reason. Every one of the five great villages has at least one jinchuriki, and even Taki has one if I am correct. They are symbols of status, and proof of power. The nine tailed fox is no doubt the strongest of the nine biju, and if its power was fully mastered there would be no one in all of fire country who would be able to compete with him. The treat of such a powerful warrior has acted as a shield for us while we rebuilt our village, but now that we do not have our jinchuriki, nor do our alia we are basically waiting for the other villages to attack us." Spoke Danzō. Now the civilians looked worried. They did not realize the service Naruto did for their village, but now it was probably to late to do anything about it.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" asked one of the civilians.

"We should start to increase or strength and numbers. Without Naruto and the nine tailed fox we are at a severe disadvantage. We will have to start increasing our numbers, and make our ninja's even stronger to make up for the loss of Naruto." Spoke Shikaku Nara, the jonin commander.

"I agree, and we will need Jiraiya to spy on the other villages to make sure they do not try and sneak attack us." Spoke Shino's dad, the head of the Aburame clan.

"Then it is agreed. We will increase our ninja numbers, but we will send out ANBU teams to search for Naruto and Gaara." Spoke Saritobi.

"Agreed." Spoke everyone in the council room.

(Back with Naruto and Gaara)

Naruto and Gaara were walking towards the giant tree that was situated in the center of the village hidden in the waterfall. They had figured out were Fu was staying, and they had come up with a plan on how get to her. Once they got to the edge of the tree Gaara used his sand to form a platform underneath their feet, and used that to levitate them into the air, and took them towards were Fu lived. After a few moments of floating they came to a shabby beat up shack that looked like it was about to fall out of the tree any moment. There was a walkway that connected to the shack to the large tree, probably used to get up and down the tree before she learned how to tree walk. Naruto figured there was only one way to do this, so he waked up to the door, and knocked on it.

"What!" shouted a feminine voice on the other side of the door. Naruto and Gaara smiled at that. She was home, so now they would not have to wait, and possibly get caught.

"We want to talk." Spoke Gaara.

"Hah you're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me." shouted the voice.

"We are not here to kill you seven. Your brothers nine and one are here to rescue from this hell hole." Spoke Naruto. He heard some shuffling, and then he heard the door click, which probably meant it was not locked anymore. Naruto slowly opened the door, and walked in with his hands held at his face level signifying he did want to fight. Gaara did the same as Naruto, but was did not really need his hands to manipulate his sand.

When they walked inside they saw a shabby apartment that reminded Naruto of his apartment back inside Konoha. There was a blue worn out couch by the wall, dirty clothes lying around, and the paint was pealing on the inside of the house. It was a dumb, but Naruto figured it would look like this.

Standing on the other side of the room was a girl with short green hair, dark tan skin, and orange pupil less eyes, a mini skirt, and a shirt that only covered her chest. She was very beautiful in Naruto's opinion, and was already thinking about getting a date. That would have to come at a later time though as they needed to get out of here without getting caught first.

"What do you two want?" asked the girl. She was in a defensive stance ready for anything.

"We are like you. We are jinchuriki, but we are tired of the way our villages have treated us, so we left. We came here to see if you wanted to come with us. If you do then we will help you escape, and if you don't then all we ask is that you do not try to have us captured." Spoke Naruto in a serious voice.

"Really?" asked Fu with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yea, I am the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, and my friend/brother here is the jinchuriki of the one tailed tanuki. We have come here to see if you would like to join us." Spoke Naruto, but was cut off when Fu tackled him hugging, and crying into his chest.

"Yes, yes, yes, I want to go with you. I hate it here. Everyone hates me, and is mean to me. All I want if for someone to love me is that too much to ask?" cried Fu. Eventually she was able to get a hold of herself, and stood up strait. "I am sorry. I just am so tired of being alone." Spoke Fu.

Naruto pulled her back into a hug, and enjoyed the feeling for a moment, before he started to speak again. "Shhhh it is ok, we felt the same way. We will not let anything happen to you ever again, we are family after all. Now grab everything you think you are going to need, and I will seal it all up." Spoke Naruto.

Fu was hesitant to let go of him at first, but eventually did to go grab all of her things. She grabbed her favorite clothes, her shuriken and kunai, some food that was all in cans, and a few other things. When she showed Naruto everything she wanted to grin he quickly started to seal all of her things into one small seal which she placed inside a scroll holder that was nothing more than a strap the she placed the scroll in, and carried over her shoulder like a purse.

"Ok are we ready to leave this hell hole?" asked Naruto with a smile. He really wanted to level part of the village, but was stopped by Fu.

"Yea, but let's take the hero water with us." Spoke Fu.

"Hero water?" asked Gaara. He had heard of Taki producing special water, but did not understand what the bid deal was about some water.

"Yea it is a special type of water that the great Taki tree produces every year. It is said to increase a person's chakra tenfold from just drinking a mouthful of it." Spoke Fu.

"That sounds great and all, but what are the risks?" asked Gaara.

"I am not positive, but I do know that people have died because they could not withstand having their chakra coils forcibly expanded." Spoke Fu.

"Hmmm it does so interest, but also dangerous. Whatever let's just take it, and think about it after we get out of hear." Spoke Naruto.

"Where are we going once we leave here anyways?" asked Fu. Gaara looked like he wanted to know as well, but did not vocalize it.

"I figured we could go to Wave country. I know some people there, and I also know its layout very well to. It does not have a ninja village, and is just now recovering from some rather hard times so it is perfect for us to sneak into and start training." Spoke Naruto. Gaara and Fu nodded their heads liking the sound of his idea, and decided it was the best course of action.

"OK now lead the way to this hero water Fu-chan" spoke Naruto. He was happy to see the girl start to blush hard. She started to stutter, but eventually was able to start leading them where they needed to go.

It was at the base of the giant tree, inside of it actually. They had to hide from random Taki nin, but none of them had the training to catch Naruto and Gaara, and since Fu was with them she was hidden as well. the had to sneak attack the two Taki nin who were guarding the hero water, Naruto just used two clones and the "Water style: Water Prison Technique" to silently kill them. Once that was over Fu grabbed the hero water, and took a mouthful of it. Instantly her chakra skyrocketed, and a misty shroud surrounded her.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Naruto.

"Oh this? This is normal for when someone drinks the hero water. It will go away in a few minutes. Ok I think I am fine it is your turn now." She said, as she tossed Gaara the hero water. His sand caught it for him, and he too took a gulp of it. His chakra skyrocketed, and his sand seemed to be shaking wit happiness. Naruto was the last to take a sip, but when he did he felt his chakra coils being forced to enlarge. Because his coils were already so use to rapidly expanding it was not as painful as it would have been. When he was done, he could feel how much more powerful his chakra felt, and Samehada agreed that his chakra was even tastier then it had been before.

"Well this has been fun, but I think we should leave before anyone finds us." Spoke Gaara.

"I agree, but I am going to get some revenge for Fu-chan." Spoke Naruto, as he started to go through a few hand signs. "Water style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Instantly a giant wave started to form, and was half as tall as the tree in only a few seconds, before it surged forward destroying most of the village. "Ha that will teach them not to mess with a jinchuriki."

"Great now we will be labeled high ranking missing nin with hundreds of ninja trying to kill us." Spoke Gaara. He was happy that these people got what they deserved, but he wanted them to be safe. Being added to the bingo book was not making them any safer.

"Alright lets go." Spoke Naruto. They all ran off towards their future home.

(In one of the forests of Konohagakure)

"UHhh gawd I feel like shit." Spoke a battered, and bleeding red head. She was Tayuya, one of the sound five, and probably the only one that was still among the living. She had been winning her fight with the young shadow user, but some bitch from Suna had stepped in and totally annihilated her.

"What should I do? If I go back to sound Orochimaru will undoubtedly have me killed, and I can't go to one of the great five ninja villages, or I will be tortured for information regarding Orochimaru. I have to get medical hel…" was all she was able to say before she passed out, and fell into a river, that would take her to her future destiny.

(Akatsuki base one week after Naruto and Gaara rescue Fu)

"Itachi report." Spoke a spectral figure that bore the famed Rinnegan dojutsu.

"When me and my partner went to Konohagakure we attempted to find the Kyuubi host, but it appeared he had disappeared from Konoha as the ninja we interrogated all said he had disappeared along with the Ichibi after the sound-sand invasion on Konoha leader-sama." Spoke Itachi.

"Could it have been Orochimaru? He did take his ring after he left us, just to make it harder to replace him, and now he is probably taken them just so he can hide them from us." Spoke Sasori. Sasori never liked Orochimaru, because he said his art was not perfection.

"It is possible, but we will have to figure that out later. Deidara where you able to able to capture the seven tailed beetle?" asked Pain.

"When we got there, the village looked like it had been hit by a giant tsunami. We asked around, but everyone said that the seven tailed beetles host went a wall and attacked the village, stole their precious hero water, and was aided by two accomplices, who oddly enough match the description of the one, and nine tailed hosts." Spoke Deidara. Everyone looked shocked by this piece of information, besides Pain, and Itachi who were unable to make facial expressions.

"Could they be working together?" asked Kakuza. He knew capturing tailed beasts was difficutlt, but fighting more than one was downright suicidal.

"It is a possibility, but we do not know that yet. Zetsu try and find out everything you can those three, and then report back to me to inform me of everything you discover, also the three tailed turtle should be popping up soon, so I want you to keep an eye out for it as well.." Spoke Pain.

"Of course leader-sama." Spoke the plant like man.

"In the mean time we will be taking jobs to make money for our plans. We will be working in groups of two, and will be working towards making our goals a reality." Spoke Pain. Eventually everyone left; some more worried than others about the jinchuriki problem.

(Back with Gaara, Naruto, and Fu)

Naruto had taught Fu the shadow clone jutsu, and was teaching her how to harness her wind release affinity, which she learned she had. They all had some clones constantly working on their chakra control, since their giant reserves made it difficult to gain complete control, but with the shadow clone jutsu they were able to gain a good bit of control over chakra.

They had found a large house that had been abandoned, probably due to Gato stealing everyone's money, and made it their home. It was right next to a lake which they practiced on every day to increase their chakra control. It had ten bed rooms, an outdoor Jacuzzi, multiple bathrooms, and so much more. Gaara, and Naruto had turned the largest room into a library were they stored all of the Uchiha clan scrolls within. Fu was very surprised they had so many scrolls, but was not complaining in the least. What she was not happy about was the 'stray' Naruto had picked up a couple of days ago, and had been spending all of his time tending to her. A red head girl had washed up on the shore of their lake a few days ago, and Naruto had been spending all of his time watching over her. She was honestly jealous, but did not know what to do.

Naruto had found the girl, and could tell she was strong. Also her red hair made him think of the Uzumaki clan (his clan) and he was wondering if this girl was related to them somehow. If she was he wanted to get to know her better, but seeing as she had one of those hickey marks on her shoulder like the last faggot he could only speculate she worked for Orochimaru. He was going to try and get her to join his side, and help him.

'Sigh I hope you wake up soon whoever you are.' Thought Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Great Liquid Shark Chapter 5)

"Uhggg" spoke Tayuya as she woke up from her long slumber. She was sore in her lower back, and her legs felt like they had been broke, healed, broken again, and then finally healed. Her head was experiencing a sharp pain, like a hang over, but she knew it was from over using the damn curse mark Orochimaru had given her, and now she was suffering from the after affects.

When she opened her eyes she realized a few things. The first thing she realized was that she was in a nice room, so that meant she was not in Otogakure, and not imprisoned, which were both very good things. Then she got to thinking, if she was not in Otogakure, and not imprisoned, then where was she? Did someone pick her up, and nurse her back to health, or was she captured, but instead of being put in a cell, placed inside of a room. She instantly got very nervous. Thoughts about why someone would want her alive started running through her head, and not one of the thoughts were good, mainly due to her crappy experience. She tried to stand up, but her body was so tired and weak that she just fell back into the bed. She tried to do it again, but then the door opened, and she instantly started to panic in her mind.

When she looked over at the person who had come in she was very surprised. He was tall, had blood red hair that gave him a deadly look, three black marks on each of his cheeks which made him look very wild, crystal blue eyes that captivated her, and an chiseled face that made her blush slightly. His body was also very nice with all of the cut muscles that she could see through his black muscle shirt, and the strong calves that were showing through navy blue cargo shorts. She noticed he had some kind of sword on his back, and when he turned to close the door she was shocked to see a giant blue sword covered with dark blue scales, but the most shocking part of the sword to her was that it had a giant mouth at the end of it. She was relatively freaked out by the odd and very intimidating sword, but pushed the sword to the back of her mind as she continued to examine the man that had come into her room. She also noticed he had a forehead protector which caused her to get worried, but then she saw that there was a line cut through the symbol for Konoha, which meant he was a missing nin, which caused her to relax again.

Naruto had gone back to the room were the red headed girl he had found was sleeping. He had taken it upon himself to watch over her, and take care of her. He didn't want Gaara and Fu to have to stop training just to go take care of their new gest that he had decided to pick up, and plus he wanted to spend time with her. She might have been the only family he had, no matter how distant, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, because he was unsure if she would want to return to Orochimaru or just didn't want to be around him.

When he entered her room he was actually surprised to see that she was awake, but even more so that she was trying to sit up. She had to have been out for a month so her muscles were more than likely weak from lack of use. He quickly closed the door, and turned around and sat on the chair next to her bed. He had brought her some food, so he placed the plate on the desk beside the bed. He saw the various looks on the girls face so he decided to break the ice so that they could get out of the awkward moment that they were currently in.

"I see you're up. That's good I was beginning to think that you wouldn't ever wake up" spoke Naruto as he gave the girl a friendly smile, but the girl apparently was not in the mood for niceties for some reason Naruto could not comprehend.

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I? Did you capture me? What did you do to me? Why are my muscles so weak" shouted the red head. Naruto quickly found out that though her muscles may have been starting to atrophy her mouth was far from it. He quickly took a deep breath as he could tell this was going to be difficult and started to tell the girl what had happened to her.

"My friends and I came to this country about two months ago. Right about the beginning of the second month we were training while water walking and I noticed you lying face first in the sand. I instantly knew that you needed medical attention, so I used a special form of healing that only I can do to fix you up, but even still you remained asleep. We brought you back to our house and placed you in this bed were we have been taking care of you ever since, so to answer your questions I am Naruto Uzumaki, you're in Wave Country, I didn't capture you but I did rescue you, and your muscles are weak because you have not used them for at least a month" spoke Naruto with a cheerful smile on his face. He could already tell the girl was going to be a handful, but she did have an interesting personality, and he could never turn away a member of his once great family and clan. He also wanted to befriend the girl, and find out why she had joined Orochimaru in the first place. He had already used the 'Evil Sealing Technique' on her curse mark so that he would not have to worry about Orochimaru tracking him and his friends down.

"Well fuck I wonder why Orochimaru hasn't come to try and capture and/or kill me yet" spoke Tayuya, but she was talking more to herself than to Naruto, but Naruto still heard it and decided to tell her what he had done.

"That would be because I sealed off that curse seal you have. I didn't want the snake sannin tracking us down, even though I am sure I could kill him, but that doesn't mean I want to risk it, so I sealed his special hicky. You still have to be careful though as the seal requires you have a strong will, so that the curse seal does not resurface" spoke Naruto as he informed Tayuya about her slight freedom from the snake sannin.

Naruto had been studying the seal ever since they had found her, and found out a lot about it. The seals main purpose was to spread a special chakra through the victim's body thus transforming them into strange monsters. He had found out that Orochimaru had sealed part of his concuss inside of the seal so that he could remotely control the person who had the seal as well as the seal itself. That was a problem for Naruto which is why he had sealed off the seal to begin with, even though the girl had still been in her coma. He was curious about the seal and how it made this strange chakra, but found that the seal had DNA inside of it which produced the chakra. Naruto theorized that it was because of this DNA that the seal was able to transform the body, not because it was a high-tech seal, so he had spent many hours trying to come up with some way to remove the DNA from her body, and he was getting close, but he was not quite there yet.

"Really? Are you serious? So now old snake face won't be able to find me" spoke the girl with joy in her voice. Naruto could tell that she was happy to be away from the snake sannin which was good in his opinion because now he would be able to convince her to come with them more easily.

"Yea, but it will still probably cause you some irritation so be ready for that, but for the most part yea you are one hundred percent free of Orochimaru's control. Let's introduce ourselves though first before we continue speaking. As I have already told you I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you are" asked Naruto leaving the question floating in the air for the girl to answer.

"I am Tayuya, ex ninja of Otogakure, and an ex member of the sound four, Orochimaru's personal body guards" spoke Tayuya with pride, disgust, and annoyance all at the same time. Naruto was still trying to figure out how she was able to sound like three conflicting emotions at the same time, but just stored it away for later use. What he did notice was that Tayuya didn't have a last name which intrigued him.

"Just Tayuya" asked Naruto as he looked at the girl with and analytical eye. It was obvious to anyone who saw his face that he was thinking deeply about something, but Tayuya didn't care and just spoke breaking him out of his mental ramblings.

"Yea what about it" asked Tayuya in an angry, yet defensive voice. She had been teased all of her life for not having a last name, and it left an emotional scar deep inside of her heart. She would usually viciously attack anyone who questioned her about her family, or kill whoever insulted her for not having one, but Naruto had saved her and she was in no condition to attack him anyways so she just let it go.

"Woaw now I wasn't trying to insult you, I was just thinking you look a lot like the women from my deceased clan is all" spoke Naruto with his hands up in a placating manner. He didn't want Tayuya mad at him, and he figured helping her find out who she may be related to might help both of them.

"Clan" asked Tayuya. She didn't know about any clan that she may be related to. She didn't have a bloodline because if she did Orochimaru would have turned her into a gene pig for his fucked up experiments, and she didn't have any markings that she knew about that would indicate she was from some specific clan like Kimimaro. He had the Dead-Bone-Pulse which was the bloodline of the Kaguya clan, and he had those red dots on his head which also signified he was a member of the Kaguya clan.

"Yea you have that fiery red hair that the Uzumaki clan was famous for just like mine, and you have the attitude that the women were also known to have. I had found out that nobody was a fierce as an angry Uzumaki woman. They were said to be downright demonic when they got angry" joked Naruto. He really wished his clan still existed, but some fantasies will never come true he guessed. He saw that Tayuya looked very interested all of a sudden; she probably was an orphan like him so she probably didn't know of their extinct clan. He only knew because he would frequently break into the old man's office and read/steal whatever he found that was useful to him.

"So you are a part of the Uzumaki clan" asked Tayuya as she looked Naruto up and down, and honestly she would be lying if she said she didn't like what she saw. He looked strong, he was nice so far, and he was very handsome.

"Yea, I thought I was the last, but I think you might be a decedent just like me. I am very happy to find someone from our long lost clan" spoke Naruto as he placed the tray on her stomach. She looked at him with confusion, but then blushed so bright that she started to glow red when he started to feed her. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even put up a fight. After Naruto was done feeding her he picked up the trey and left the room but not before telling her to take it easy so that her muscles could keep up with her.

(Down in the kitchen)

When Naruto came down the stairs he saw Gaara eating his lunch while he read a chakra control book. Fu was eating as well, but it was a kenjutsu book. Naruto was very surprised to find out that one of the abilities that Fu got from her bijuu was super strength. Her strength reminded Naruto of the tales the Hokage use to tell him about Tsunade Senju's super strength technique. He wondered now if Tsunade had gotten the idea after watching the previous jinchuriki of the seven tails fight, and then simply recreated the ability using her précises chakra control.

After he found out about Fū's super strength ability he gave her the 'Executioner's Blade' because he thought it would really suit her. He could just picture it now. He could see Fu running around using her super strength to wield the 'Executioner's Blade' like it was a paper weight, and then use it to cut down anyone who got in her way, and when he taught her the 'Flying Swallow Technique' it would be even easier for her to cut ten men in half like it was not even difficult. He would have to improve on her speed and reflexes, and then teach her some long range wind release jutsu for when she was flying around using her chakra cloak, whenever he got around to helping her do that.

"Hey Naruto so how is she" asked Gaara not even looking up from his book. He asked him that every day and Naruto figured it was more of a courtesy thing than him actually caring, but it was nice of him to actually go out of his way like that.

"Yea how is the little sleeping beauty" asked Fu as she looked up from her book and gave Naruto a pouty look. She had not been happy when Naruto had decided to take her with them, stating that she was 'human' and probably would just freak out and call them monsters when she woke up and found out what they held inside of them.

Naruto knew that Fu also didn't like that he spent so much time with Tayuya, and often got jealous when he went up to check on her. He would be lying if he said he was not attracted to Tayuya, but he had been equally attracted to Fu as well. He spent a lot of time with Fu every day teaching her how to use the 'Executioner's Blade' as well as how to use the 'Silent Killing Technique' so that they could fight together when he used the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu'.

He also taught Gaara how to fight in the mist, as well as the 'Silent Killing Technique', but Gaara preferred to use his sand to anything else, so Naruto didn't give him the 'Kiba Blades'. Naruto quickly learned that Gaara was a lot like himself in that he preferred to teach himself, and decide what skills he wanted to learn, so Naruto didn't have to help him much there unless Gaara came to him with questions, or asking him to help him test certain jutsu. Gaara was very smart, analytical, and could hold him emotions in check with ease, so Naruto knew he would be one of the leaders in their little group.

"Actually she has woken up. I told her to take it easy, and I also learned her name is Tayuya. She might actually be a part of the Uzumaki clan because she doesn't know her last name, so it is not impossible for her to be a descendent of the Uzumaki clan. She certainly has the strong life force that the Uzumaki clan was known for" spoke Naruto as his eyes glowed red for a second. He liked that his eyes could see and manipulate life force. It was very helpful, and it was a skill that only the people in the room knew about.

"That is good" spoke Gaara, as he took a sip of his coffee. He was happy for Naruto, as he knew what it was like to be alone, but he did have a brother and a sister, but they were never there for him, so now he considered Naruto and Fu his brother and sister.

"Perfect" spoke Fu with sarcasm in her voice. She didn't like Tayuya as she felt that maybe Naruto would want her more than her because she was a part of his extinct clan, and she was still worried about being a jinchuriki even though Naruto had told her that he didn't care about that.

"Come on Fu-chan don't get all mad and bent out of shape" spoke Naruto as he sat down at the table and started to pile food onto his plate. He was very hungry, and wanted to get something in his stomach so that he could get back to training.

Fu blushed instantly, and was about to start stuttering, but Gaara saved her from her embarrassing moment by cutting across the conversation with a question of his own.

"Naruto, when are we going to go to the Uchiha strong hold? We have been here for two months, and you know Konoha will start their search here first. If we stay here then we will be risking being see, or we could even run into a squad of leaf ninja. If we stay here then we are putting ourselves at risk" spoke Gaara as he put down his book signifying he was serious about what he was talking about. Naruto let out an audible breath of air and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a second he opened his eyes, and sat back up and looked over at Gaara.

"I haven't had us go to the Uchiha clan stronghold because I am worried about Itachi Uchiha" spoke Naruto as he rested his head on his fingers that he had interlocked, and looked at Gaara and then to a confused Fu.

"Itachi Uchiha? Who is that" asked Fu as she looked at Naruto and then looked at Gaara. Naruto looked to be in deep thought, but Gaara looked like he just realized a serious problem.

"What do you think the chances of us running into Itachi are if we go to the Uchiha stronghold" spoke Gaara as he looked at Naruto with a serious look in his eyes.

"I am not sure, but if I were him I would use them as places to live while I did various jobs to make money. Nobody knows where they are except the Uchiha and us, so it would be a great place to hide in-between missions. If he is there then we will undoubtedly have to fight an S ranked ninja because he will not want us reveal his hiding places. I figured we could spend some time here training and getting ready in case we do have to fight him" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Gaara.

"You do have a point. I bet that we could defeat him, but it would be very close, but we could just as well get killed. Training does sound good, but for how long? We can't stay here for too much longer, and when we do have to leave we will only have one place we can go, but that place could very well be the death of us" spoke Gaara as he mimicked Naruto and placed his head on his crossed fingers.

"We will just have to get as strong as possible while we are here. In two months we will head out for the Uchiha clan strong hold, and pray that Itachi isn't their" spoke Naruto as he finished eating his breakfast.

Gaara and Fu nodded their heads and went back to eating. For the next month Naruto helped Gaara and Fu train their hearts out, and when he was not doing that he was helping Tayuya get her strength back. It took a while, but eventually she was able to get back into fighting conditions. She had taken a liking to them, though she would never admit it, especially Naruto, and decided to stay, even though Fu was very vocal about her being able to leave whenever she wanted. It turned into Fu and Tayuya starting to compete with each other over Naruto, although he was blissfully unaware. After two months of training he would have to admit that they had really gotten a lot better, and he was confident that together they would be able to defeat Itachi without sustaining to much damage on their part. On the last day of their stay in Wave country, they heard a loud explosion coming from the lake.

"What was" shouted Tayuya, but that was as far as she got before a loud roar could be heard coming from the lake, and a powerful mist swept across the lake, and onto the land.

"What is going on" asked Fu as she started to look out of the window. Naruto heard Samehada starting to get excited, and knew that whatever it was it was not good for them.

"Let's go check it out" spoke Gaara as he walked outside, and saw that a thick fog had rolled in from the lake. It was dark out, so the fog was even harder to see through, but with their training they could hear what they were trying to

Large splashes could be heard coming from the lake, and then using his enhanced hearing thanks Naruto's 'Silent Killing Technique' training, he heard the sound of growling, and then the sound of something rushing through the air. It kept going until a final roar could be heard, and then the sound of something giant rushing towards them. Naruto could tell whatever it was it was not good, and quickly pulled Samehada off his back, and activated his dojutsu. What he saw made him nearly crap himself. A giant black ball was rushing at them with mass amounts of chakra inside of it. Naruto knew they would not be able to dodge whatever it was so he pulled back with Samehada and swung it with all of his strength. When Samehada collided with the giant chakra mass it was able to absorb it thankfully, but it still freaked Naruto out, and now Samehada was at least five times bigger than Naruto was.

"What was that" shouted Fu as she started trying to look through the fog. Naruto still had his dojutsu active, and was completely shocked at what he was seeing. In the center of the lake was the three tailed turtle. He was wondering what it was doing here, but he figured its jinchuriki must have died somehow.

"Damn! That is the reason we are about to leave" spoke Naruto as he started walking back towards the house. Gaara, Tayuya, and Fu were hot on his heels, but Gaara, Tayuya, and Fu both wanted to know what he saw.

"Naruto what is on the lake" asked Gaara as he entered the house behind Naruto. He was surprised to see the concerned look that Naruto had on his face, about the thing that almost killed them, so decided to hold off on his interrogating of Naruto.

"That was the three tailed demon turtle. I don't know how it got on the lake, and I don't think it really matters now anyways. Ever major village will find out about it within the next couple of days and will undoubtedly send out ninja to investigate it. We can't be here, so hurry up, pack up, and let's get out of here" spoke Naruto as he made a few clones to get to work. They quickly got to work sealing up all of their scrolls, valuables, and essentials.

"What's going on" demanded Tayuya as she looked over at Naruto with confusion and anger in her eyes.

"A bijuu, like the one we have sealed inside of us, has just appeared out on the lake. If we don't get out of here soon the other villages will find out about it and send their ninja to come investigate. We have to leave before that happens or else Konoha or Suna might find out about where we are" spoke Naruto as he looked at Tayuya, but was surprised to see her deep in thought.

Tayuya would never admit it, but she did feel slightly put out by Naruto and his two friends, because she was not a jinchuriki. She knew Naruto didn't care either way, but Gaara was basically impartial to her mainly because he didn't want to get Naruto mad at him. The real problem was the green haired girl, Fu. She could tell that Fu didn't like her being anywhere near Naruto, and also didn't like her because she wasn't a jinchuriki like the rest of them. She could tell that Fu has had a difficult past much like the rest of them, but her problems were basically cause by 'humans' calling her a 'demon' which has left her with a deep dislike for all humanity. She had been wondering what it would be like to become a jinchuriki, and now she had the chance to be just like Naruto. She wanted to be around Naruto more and more as time went on, and was finding less and less excuses to do so, but if she was able to get the three tails sealed inside of her, she was sure that Naruto would take her with him no matter where he went.

"Can you seal it" asked Tayuya as she looked Naruto directly in the eyes. Naruto was very surprised she had asked him that, but then he started to think about it. Sealing was the most difficult ninja art, and to seal a bijuu was damn near impossible for anyone who was not a highly skilled seal master.

"I could, but what should I seal it into" asked Naruto as he looked deeply into Tayuya's beautiful brown eyes. He saw a need to be wanted, to be loved, and want to be accepted by someone who actually cared about her. Naruto know knew why she was asking him this, and he realized she wanted to be like them because she thought that they wouldn't accept her if she wasn't a jinchuriki.

"Tayuya you know that we would accept you even if you didn't have a bijuu stuck inside of you" spoke Naruto, but Tayuya cut him off before he could continue.

"I know that you would accept me, but I want to help you. I want to know your pain, and I want to help you, Gaara, and even Fu with your plans for the future, but you have to help me get my revenge against Oto, and that traitorous snake sannin" spoke Tayuya as she smiled at Naruto for the first time. Gaara smiled slightly, but Fu looked ready to kill Tayuya.

"Alright let's get this done" spoke Naruto as he pushed Tayuya onto the couch. She looked ready to yell at him, but a clone started to draw seals on her, and told her that if he messed up even slightly the sealing would kill her, so she went as still as a plank very quickly. Gaara quickly cleared the room using his sand, and Fu basically leveled the house until there was nothing left but the wood flooring, and the pile of rubble around the house. The real Naruto looked over towards were the three tails was and sighed. It was going to be very difficult to defeat a bijuu, but he was on water and he had Samehada so he shouldn't have been too difficult.

"I am going to weaken the three tails. Gaara, you and Fu protect Tayuya in case the three tails tries to attack her while I am gone. Tayuya, do not move a single muscle. If you do then the three tails will rip right out of you, and even if you are an Uzumaki then I doubt you will be able to survive something like that" spoke Naruto as he jumped on the water and started running towards the three tails.

"I am so going to die" spoke Tayuya as she looked up at the sky. She was shocked when the clone flipped her onto her stomach and started drawing seals around her curse seal and connecting them to the ones that it had already drawn onto her. "Hey what are you doing" shouted Tayuya as she glared at the clone.

"The boss wants to seal the three tails into your curse seal" spoke the clone as it continued to draw seals on Tayuya's neck.

"What" shouted Tayuya. She was very shocked that Naruto wanted to do something like that.

"He thinks that it will get rid of Orochimaru's influence, and it will also let you get even more benefits from the three tails when it get sealed into you" spoke the clone as it started to set up candles around her and continued to draw seals all around her on the ground. He was setting up the ritual for the boss, but even he was wondering what the boss was thinking trying to seal the three tails into the curse mark. If it messed up Tayuya would die for sure.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had been running at full speed towards the three tails with Samehada in hand, and his dojutsu active as to counter the three tails mist. When he got there the three tails was destroying everything that it came in contact with, but it stopped when it saw Naruto. Its eyes were full of rage, but there was no inelegance in them, just an angry wild animal. It quickly sent its tails at him, which Naruto was able to avoid easily by jumping to the side. When he did this he started going through hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu" shouted Naruto as a giant shark made of water formed in midair and charged the three tails. Naruto was not surprised when it hit the three tails, and didn't do any damage. He had known that the three tails was going to be a tough bastard.

The three tails didn't take to nicely to being attacked and started to form another one of those black sphere things that he had been able to absorb with Samehada earlier, but this time Naruto was ready for him, and wasn't about to let the bijuu finish charging his attack, so he started going through hand signs.

"Water Release: Great Water Flow Jutsu" shouted Naruto before slamming his hands on the surface of the water. When he did this a giant whirlpool formed beneath the three tails sucking it underneath the lakes surface. This caused the bijuu to lose control of its technique, but it was already underwater when this happened, so a giant explosion underneath the water could be seen. Naruto could see using his dojutsu that the three tails was hurt by its own attack so he decided to continue his assault.

"Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks Jutsu" shouted Naruto before slamming one of his hands onto the surface of the water again, but this time five sharks appeared out of his fingers, and swam down to where the three tails was and began to attack it. The three tails tried to destroy the sharks, but every time it destroyed one it would reform. It didn't know that the sharks were connected to Naruto's chakra, and so long as Naruto fed the shark's chakra they would continue to reform. Eventually the three tails got so angry that it returned to the surface of the water and began to attack Naruto again.

"Ohh, no you don't" spoke Naruto as he jumped up into the air and then smashed Samehada into the three tails forehead. The force of the attack was so powerful that it actually created a shockwave that could be felt even where Gaara and crew were.

"Damn Naruto-kun is not playing around is he" spoke Fu in an excited voice. She was so happy Naruto was so strong and not dying trying to fight a freaking bijuu. Tayuya was not happy about Fu calling Naruto 'Naruto-kun' but let it slide since she was not supposed to move a muscle unless she wanted to die that is. Gaara didn't say anything, but he was defiantly thinking something.

'I think your wrong Fu. He isn't struggling while fighting the three tails, and he hasn't even used any massive techniques. He has used one jutsu to get the three tails underwater, and then another to continuously attack him. It would be chakra consuming if he did it for too long, but he has only been fighting the three tails for about twenty minutes, but it is already looking tired, though that could also be contributed to the fact that he used Samehada to remove much of its chakra' thought Gaara as he analyzed the fight between Naruto and the three tails.

'**He is not that powerful. If you let me out I could easily kill him' **spoke the pain in the ass in Gaara's head. He was so happy when Naruto was able to fix his seal, and finally get some sleep without the one tail giving him any nightmares.

'Silence you. Naruto is my friend, and I will not have you disrespecting him, or I will make sure that the kage he locked you up in will get much smaller very quickly' spoke Gaara as he spoke to the one tails in his mind. He heard some grumbling, but otherwise the one tails was silent.

Naruto had been able to beat the crap out of the three tails, but he had to admit he was very strong, and with his shell it was almost impossible to harm him. He was glad for all of the training that he had or this fight would not have turned out anywhere near as good as it had for him. That was when one of his shadow clones dispelled informing him that the sealing ritual was complete. Naruto quickly started going through hand signs and then slammed his hand onto the three tails stomach, as it was lying like that from the mega beating Naruto had put on it. Instantly the three tails was sucked strait up into the air, and rushed over to where Tayuya and the gang were.

When everyone saw the three tails basically get turned into a long strand of spaghetti they were shocked, but they were even more shocked when they saw it basically being sucked into the cursed seal on Tayuya's neck. The seal started flashing a deep purple color, and then a blue green color. Eventually a cloud of purple smoke shot out of Tayuya's curse seal and a high pitched scream could be heard, but after that the seal turned black, and they knew it had been a success. Tayuya through all of this was in excruciating pain, but was unable to even scream. Eventually she passed out as she felt a strange new chakra meld with her own relieving her of her pain.

Naruto quickly got back to the destroyed house and started to check on Tayuya. When he saw that Tayuya was fine he looked over at Gaara and Fu.

"Quickly grab the scrolls, and seal them into the three master scrolls as quickly as you can. I will carry Tayuya on my back, but we need to leave as soon as possible" spoke Naruto as he picked up Tayuya and placed her on his back piggy back style. Gaara and Fu who was unhappy, quickly did as Naruto said, and sealed up the scrolls. After that they quickly ran off towards the Uchiha clan stronghold. What they didn't see was a light green man watching them with unblinking eyes, right before he merged with the trees.


End file.
